El Angel y el Diablo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de dos niñas que fueron unidas para vivir como hermanas, con distintas formas de ser heredaban a un padre adoptivo, y al morir este las dejo con su verdadera familia, pero nunca se imagino que al no ser hermanas una tendría mejor vida que la otra.
1. La familia verdadera

_**El Ángel y el Diablo**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

Capitulo 1

**La familia verdadera**

Hace 15 años fueron traídas a una mansión en Texas un par de niñas que venían de diferentes lugares una de ellos con cinco años, cabello castaño, ojos azueles, blanca, de un carácter muy fuerte y molesta, su nombre Sandy, mientras la otra una pequeñita de de tres años, rubia cabellos rizado, ojos verdes, blanca, de un carácter muy fuerte y contenta, su nombre Candy pues venía a conocer a su padre, estaba muy feliz.

El hombre al verlas suspiro una de ellas era su hija, la otra fue adoptada con la intensión de que no se sintieran solas, ese hombre gozaba de verlas crecer, de inmediato se dio cuenta que una de ellas no lo quería, no lo aceptaba, este lloraba esa era la pequeña Sandy, mientras que la otra lo adoraba, lo quería mucho y compensaba el desamor de Sandy.

El señor un hombre con mucho dinero, a quien su esposa lo había abandonado llevándose a su hija que al recuperarla porque la madre había fallecido pensó en darle una hermanita, al ver la semejanza del nombre al de Sandy sin conocerla, fue traída la pequeña para ser la hermana ideal, nunca se imaginó amar más a la pequeña Candy, pasaba el tiempo, Sandy era idéntica a su madre, rebelde, fuerte y muy prepotente.

El hombre padre de las pequeñas Ernest Callahan, un hombre solitario que no deseo volver a casarse a pesar de ser tan joven, decepcionado de la mujer que lo había abandonado, desilusionado se refugió en el amor de las pequeñas. Consiguió un psicólogo especialista que atendía a Sandy para que no fuera como su madre, pero esos cinco años con ella, fue muy clara, las bases que harían de la vida de la joven una rebelde quien tomaba a mal el tener psicólogo, no aceptaba que le impusieran una hermana, Candy siempre le daba tolerancia, su padre, le daba las gracias y la consentía por aceptar a Sandy.

Los años pasaban una tarde, Sandy le dio un fuerte golpe a Candy cayendo por las escaleras enviándola al hospital, su padre abrazó a Sandy, le dijo

-Porque si es tu hermana, porque tú debes amar y ser amada hija, no es justo, Candy siempre te ha cuidado, procurado, no te devuelve los golpes ni las humillaciones, en eso el hombre sufrió un paro cardiaco, la ambulancia que se llevaría a Candy para revisarla ahora se llevaba también al padre el señor Callahan, ambos eran atendidos llevados en una ambulancia mientras el chofer llevaba a Sandy en el auto, el padre acariciaba a Candy, le dijo

-Eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida Candy, te amo y Dios me dio en ti a la mejor hija del mundo. Fallecía en la ambulancia, la muerte dio un giro a la vida de todos, Candy tuvo que ser internada dos semanas no tanto por los golpes, sino por la tristeza de ver morir a su padre.

Meses después eran llamadas a la lectura del testamento, un hombre muy sencillo vestido de jeans, camiseta, lentes obscuros y callado estaba allí en espera, fue pasado a la lectura del testamento, el juez encargado de leerlo les informó que una de ellas, era hija legítima de Ernest Callahan, mientras la otra su familia original acababa de venir por ella, voltearon a ver al hombre quien se encontraba en un asiento a un lado observándolas, Sandy lo vio con desprecio, poca cosa e insignificante, mientras que Candy sonrió lo saludo, este se alago al ver a la señorita muy sonriente hacia él, pensaba, _que suerte, que sea la rubia, que sea la rubia._

Dio comienzo la lectura del testamento… hijas mías hace tiempo realice este testamento, quiero decirles que ambas son para mí, mis hijas muy amadas, que todos estos años he sido muy feliz por compartir con ustedes mi vida, hace años mi esposa me abandono llevándose a mi hija con ella, esta murió y me enviaron a mí hija, pensando en su bienestar y para que ella no estuviera sola, adopte a otra niña, ambas me hicieron muy feliz.

Candy lloraba, Sandy se aburría de verla, todo esto el hombre que estaba sentado lo veía. Sé que al morir se quedarán solas, solo deseo que el amor de hermanas las una, investigue la procedencia de la pequeña que adopte y encontré a su familia misma que hice venir para que ella fuera llevaba con los suyos, mientras mi hija legítima se quede con mi fortuna, en ese momento Candy ya no aguantó el llanto, salió a llorar fuera de la oficina, pidió disculpas al juez y este hizo una espera.

Candy lloraba y el hombre salió tras ella para consolarla,

-Tranquila señorita, no se preocupe, no estará sola, tiene a su hermana, ella lo abrazó y le dio las gracias, le dijo

-No sé quien soy pero me duele haber perdido a mi padre, ahora saber que también perderé a mi hermana, esta salió le dijo

-Candy deja de llorar, nunca te quise como hermana, el día de la muerte de papá caíste por las escaleras después de haber peleado conmigo por favor no seas melodramática ya deja que termine el juez, así nos iremos cada quien por su lado.

Candy se levantó, le dijo, -para mi eres mi hermana, sé que me odias pero eres lo único que tengo, no es justo quedarme sola por descubrir que no somos hermanas, ya perdí a mi padre, ahora te perderé a ti, esta dijo

-No te quiero a mi lado estaré en la universidad serías para mí una carga, mejor estar separadas, además nunca te consideré mi hermana, quería ser hija única, no necesito de nadie. Candy abrió los ojos, pregunto

-¿Tu sabes si eres su hija?

-No, no me importa si lo soy o no, lo que sí sé es que no pienso igual que tú, no me ligo a los sentimentalismos baratos, así que a terminar con esto.

El hombre que consolaba a Candy se molestó _de pensar que ella era la persona a la que se llevaría, ya se sentía muy incómodo, sonrío pensaba es la rubia, se llama Candy es ella._

Candy se levantó, limpio su cara, le tomo la mano al hombre que la había consolado.

-Gracias, venga vayamos a que esto termine de una vez.

El juez continuo …pues bien el nombre de Sandy es su nombre original, ella es la heredera de Ernest Callahan, esta sonrió, la fortuna completa de su padre ahora era de ella, contaba con 20 años, estudiaba leyes sabía lo que seguía, así que se deshizo de su molesta hermana. A tras el hombre que la esperaba sonreía, soltaba el aire, pues no se llevaría a esa mujer prepotente sonreía. El juez concluía diciendo…

-El nombre original de mi pequeña hija es Candy Cornwall Adams, se levantó seria volteo a ver al hombre que la esperaba corrió lo abrazó dijo

-Estoy lista para irme con usted. Este se sorprendió al ver a la dama abrazarlo tan efusiva y salir sin preguntar más. Este le dijo

-Bueno salgamos, no iras por tus cosas, esta le dijo

-No necesito nada, lo que más amaba murió en mis brazos ya no quiero nada, vámonos por favor, Sandy arreglaba los trámites la vio y se burlo, se iba su hermana con un don nadie, ella no le importaba.

Al salir, había un auto muy hermoso, subieron en él, este la invitó a comer y le dio las gracias, no había desayunado nada traía hambre, este sonrió ambos se pusieron a ordenar en el restaurant ella sonreía, comía, mientras él se presentaba y platicaba

-Soy Albert, vengo de parte de tu familia, tu padre se llamaba Edward Cornwall y tu Madre Elizabeth Adams, ellos sufrieron un accidente, solo sobreviviste tu, tu tío Alexander Cornwall te buscó por mucho tiempo, no te encontró, el falleció también dejando a dos hijos, primos tuyos Alister y Archivald Cornwall. En ese momento sonrió, dijo

-Tengo familia, tengo dos primos, no estoy sola sonreía, no preguntaba si tenía dinero o fortuna, ella no estaba sola, eso era lo único que le importaba, Albert sonriente lo disfrutaba, veía a la hermosa dama tan feliz porque tenía dos primos.

-Bueno la madre de tus primos es de mi familia, ella al fallecer me nombro tutor de sus hijos soy el tío de tus primos, le dijo Albert. Candy se sorprendió, dijo

-Mis primos son pequeños, no soy tu sobrina ¿verdad? Albert sonrió,

-No, soy tío de ellos solamente, pero vine personalmente, ya que ellos no confían en nadie me pidieron que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora me tienen a mí y los tengo a ellos, eso es lo mejor, no estaremos solos, seremos una familia, como dices que se pronuncia mi apellido, sonrió traviesamente, haciendo reír a Albert.

-Cornwall. Sabes ellos te amarán en cuanto te conozcan, eres muy linda estoy seguro que te agradarán mucho, ella dijo

-Y tu Albert tienes familia. Este se sorprendió porque se interesó en él preguntaba por él se sintió muy feliz de que ella quisiera saber de él, sonreía apenado.

-Candy, mis padres murieron cuando era niño, mi hermana y su esposo también, pero dejaron a un hijo, tengo un sobrino se llama Anthony, el es mi familia, la hermana de mi padre, nos quiere mucho ella se llama Elroy, es viuda así que somos su familia, ella tienen un par de sobrinos por el lado de su esposo así que cuenta con una familia a parte de nosotros, pero como ella dice, nosotros somos su familia de sangre y soy sobrino de ella me aprecia mucho.

-Excelente, tienes igual que yo a dos personas contigo, sabes solo tenía a mi padre y a mi hermana, como vez los había perdido, ahora recupero a dos primos, así que no he perdido nada, sigo igual, también tienes dos miembros en tu familia, debe ser fácil, comprar regalo y festejar sus cumpleaños, solo son dos este sonrió dijo,

-No, tengo cuatro, Archie y Alister también son mi familia, no directa pero son mi familia.

-Albert de ellos no te preocupes más, ellos ahora me tienen a mí, los cuidaré sonreía. Albert al escucharla soltó una carcajada fuerte.

-Tu cuidarás a Alister… y a Archie?

-Porque no son mis primitos, podré cuidar de ellos, no me conoces, soy buena cuidando niños. _Albert se reía por como pensó que al ser tan joven sus sobrinos debían ser niños_.

-Tienes mucha razón Candy te ayudaré siempre a cuidar de ellos. Esta sonreía muy feliz, pues tenía familia, no estaba sola en el mundo, terminaba de comer salieron, Albert vio los boletos de avión los escondió divertido dijo

-Nos vamos, quieres ir por tu ropa o tus cosas, esta sonrió dijo

-Mi hermana no dejará que saque nada, pero tengo algo de efectivo si me llevas a un centro comercial compraré algo para el camino, a donde iremos. Este se enterneció dijo

-No te preocupes Candy, tu padre dejo suficiente para ti, el padre de tus primos también, no les faltará nada, ella se le salieron las lagrimas se volteaba porque no sabía nada. Albert la abrazó al verla triste pues no contaba con mucho dinero. Tomó aire dijo

-No te preocupes Albert se trabajar, si mis padres dejaron o no dinero no importa, a mis primitos nada les faltará, veré que todo esté bien vámonos, subió al carro dejando con la boca abierta a Albert, _como no le creyó que si contaba con dinero, una gran fortuna y que no cuidaría de ningún pequeño, este sonrió se sentía muy feliz de esa dama, así que en vez de irse en avión se iría en auto se daría tiempo de conocer a la prima de los Cornwall, recordaba la conversación con sus sobrinos los Cornwall, mientras manejaba el auto_.

"_Mira Tío si ves que es muy interesada, no nos llames, ya veremos y Archie dijo- Si es bonita me llamas voy por ella para traerla personalmente Anthony dijo – Por favor, si es prima hermana tuya, tío si es bonita me llamas a mí te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto con un hermoso ramo de rosas se reían, Alister dijo – No será mejor que vaya por ella, al final soy un Cornwall igual que ella manejo toda su fortuna debería de ir, pero la verdad Patricia se pondrá celosa pensará que no quiero acompañarla a su evento, Archie dijo – Pues dile que llego la dueña de la mitad de nuestra fortuna veras como ya no se pondrá celosa se reían, pero tío, vivirá aquí con nosotros, ella debe tener unos 18 años es mayor de edad, vivir con cuatro hombres será prudente, Albert dijo –Es tu prima hermana es de tu sangre Archie, la veras como una hermana y Alister también lo hará, no podrán ponerse celosas sus novias, es hija del hermano de tu padre, está sola en el mundo no tiene a nadie, no lo comprendes, claro que vivirá aquí, será tratada como lo que es una heredera legítima, su fortuna es mucho mayor, los Adams también cuentan con fortuna su abuelo le dejo mucho a ella, cuido de esa fortuna, ella será protegida por nosotros nada le faltará, sea como sea es tu sangre. Alister dijo –siempre quise una hermana, no dejaré que le hagan daño Archie sonrió, la protegeré con mi vida, ella está sola como nosotros tienes razón tío._

En eso ella habló, dijo- Te noto muy callado, pasa algo que te preocupe,

-No solo recordaba las instrucciones que me dieron tus primitos para que no te pasará nada.

-De verdad, ¿me quieren? Qué suerte mi hermana no me quiso nunca, ahora tengo un par de primitos que me quieren, que bien sonreía, Son buenos ¿verdad?

-Son excelentes Candy, se preocupan mucho pude haber mandado a alguien por ti y ellos estaban preocupados, mejor querían que viniera por ti, que no estuvieras sola, que te llevará con bien a su lado.

-Gracias Albert muy contenta le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo, poniéndolo muy feliz y sonriente _pensó… si es bonita me llamas te esperaré en el aeropuerto con un hermoso ramo de rosas se reía… claro que es bonita, pero no me iré en avión sonrió, si llegó a la ciudad todos me reconocerán, mejor nos iremos por el camino largo y rodeamos, así estaremos mejor,_ llegó a un pueblo rentó dos habitaciones fue a una tienda con ella compraron algo de ropa y cosas personales que ella quiso pagar, no dejaba que el pagará este le dijo

–No Candy, ese dinero lo usaras después, ahora pago sonreían.

-Albert son mis cosas,

-Créeme este dinero es tuyo no es mío, no me debes nada y no te sientas comprometida, te prometo que es del dinero de tu familia.

-Gracias Albert, se recargó en él le dio un abrazo. Se sentía muy alagado, ella se lo merecía todo, que va si solo compró cosas muy sencillas. Este tomó lo mismo, se vestía tan sencillo como ella, veía que compraba una camiseta el tomaba una de su talla, un pantalón de mezclilla el la imitaba un poco, así no la haría sentir incomoda, este tomo un par de chaquetas, unas frazadas para el camino, agua, detalles estaba muy feliz de su compañía se asomó a su celular y lo traía en tono bajo desde que había estado con el juez se dio cuenta que había muchas llamadas perdidas, Candy lo vio.

-Te llamaron, mis cosas se quedaron en mi casa, pero mi celular esta aquí, solo que ya esta desactivado, Sandy estudia leyes es muy buena, no querrá que nada con efectivo de su padre, pague mis cuentas pero no lo necesito, me preocupa que mis amigos me busquen, no deje dicho nada, solo sabían que iría a la lectura del testamento de mí padre en fin, después les escribiré. Los niños están bien.


	2. El Amor es Guapo

**Capitulo 2**

**El amor es guapo**

Albert se sorprendió, dijo – que niños.

-Mis primos, tu sobrino, quien más sonrió

-Si ellos están bien, me preguntan que si estás bien, que te esperan muy ansiosos

- ¿De verdad? que lindos, ya los quiero conocer, ¿se parecen a ti? Mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Albert la vio sonreía, _pensó enloquecerás a todos con esa sonrisa Candy_, perdón que me preguntaste

- ¿Qué sí se parecen a ti?

-No lo sé, Alister tienen el cabello obscuro y sus ojos son azul intenso y Archie tiene el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos son café claro.

-No, tú eres rubio y tus ojos son color cielo, no se parecen a ti. Este se quedó asombrado,

- ¿tengo ojos color cielo? Dijo Albert asombrado

-Si, muy claros y muy intensos como un día despejado. Albert sonreía pícaro dijo

- No lo sabía, nunca lo vi así. Candy bajo la cabeza y agregó

-Tu sobrino Anthony si es como tú,

-Si, es muy parecido a mí. Candy no pensó y contestó

-Bueno entonces tienes un sobrino muy guapo. En eso entraban al hotel y caminaban con las bolsas en sus manos. Albert la vio se sonrió, ella seguía viendo las cosas y de manera intencional quiso preguntar

- Entonces piensas que soy muy guapo Candy.

- ¡Eh! Lo siento, no quise incomodarte Albert, perdóname, estaba toda ruborizada. Albert se sonreía, acababa de descubrirla, estaba toda apenada. De inmediato se fue a su habitación toda roja, abrió se encerró ya no salió. Albert sonreía abiertamente. Al día siguiente, estaban vestidos muy cómodos, salían subían al auto, Albert liquido con tiempo todo se volvían a tomar el camino, era muy temprano estaba nublado empezó a despejarse el cielo, Albert detuvo el auto a una orilla del camino se bajo a observar la salida del sol ella bajo, se puso a su lado recargados en el auto mientras veían la hermosa postal del lugar ella al reflejarse con el sol se veía su cabello que aun estaba húmedo muy brilloso, lo traía suelto para que se le terminará de secar, su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad Albert la veía sin que se diera cuenta ella mostraba una tranquilidad y una serenidad envidiable.

-Sabes Candy, tu mirada es como el verde intenso de las hojas de los árboles.

-De verdad Albert, ¿has subido un árbol?

-Hace tiempo, subí algunos.

Candy se dirigió a los arboles subió a lo más alto con una facilidad que de inmediato trató de imitar Albert pero ella ya estaba muy arriba, llegó a una rama grande, alta y fuerte. Albert llegó a su lado.

-Eres bueno Albert, mira, desde aquí se ve mucho mejor. Albert la vio a los ojos brillaban tanto con el movimiento de las hojas, al tenerla tan cerca le dio un beso, sorprendiendo a Candy.

Ella se dejó llevar con el beso se sintió volar, a lo que sentía a que se caería y tomo la mano de Albert por cuidado este sin soltar el beso, la atrajo más a él y la abrazó haciendo su beso muy intenso. Ella le correspondía, se separó y bajo del árbol, ahora el sorprendido era Albert quien de inmediato la alcanzaba.

- ¡Candy! Ella volteo lo miró sonriente y un poco apenada. Albert se acercó la abrazó.

-Albert, yo…

-Candy ¿tienes novio? ¿Estás con alguien?

-No Albert y ¿tú?

-No. Entonces porque corres, y me dejaste arriba

- Me dio pena, no sé nada de mi vida, de donde voy a vivir, de mis primitos, de si están bien y yo aquí, disfrutando de un amanecer, no hemos llegado aun, tal vez nos esperan ya, donde es Albert.

-Ahora están el Lakewood, cerca de Chicago.

-Eso es muy lejos, debimos ir en avión, te viniste en auto.

-Quería conocerte Candy, estarás con mi familia y no sabemos mucho de ti, quería que me conocieras, que supieras como soy que sientas la libertad de que estas con las personas que te quieren y aprecian.

-Albert, ella lo abrazó. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, no imaginé que te importará.

-Candy tenía que estar agradecido de que no me traje conmigo a Sandy, ambos se sonreían.

-No la juzgues, en el fondo ella es… _ se quedó seria, no podía mentir, Albert había visto su forma de ser y la conoció muy bien, hasta le desactivo el celular, no la dejaría sacar sus cosas_… mi hermana. Albert al ver que se quedaba pensativa le dijo

-Que curioso Alister y Archie siempre quisieron una hermana y me lo dijo Alister antes de venir por ti, que tu serías para él una hermana.

- ¿De verdad? Albert ya quiero conocerlos. Sonreía muy feliz, esos detalles la ponían muy contenta, el adoraba verla así con tan pequeños detalles era muy feliz.

-Candy, me gustaría pedirte la oportunidad de que seas mi novia y que me conozcas,

-Albert, lo haces para que no te quite a mis primos, no los alejare jamás de ti, apenas soy mayor de edad. Albert sonreía se mordía el labio aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-No Candy, lo pido porque eres muy hermosa y me encantaría que fueras mi novia, como creo que te agrado, me encantaría que supieras que me agradas mucho.

-Albert, si mis primitos confían tanto en ti, debo confiar en que es por esa razón, y si… eres muy agradable, sería muy bueno conocernos en otro plan, tuve un novio antes, pero era muy fuerte como Sandy, la verdad no funcionó. También tengo un carácter fuerte, solo que no me gusta estar discutiendo por dinero, la última vez que discutí con Sandy, me caí en las escaleras, después mi padre tuvo un paro cardiaco y murió. No es bueno mostrar el carácter y defenderse, en ocasiones puedes perderlo todo.

- No Candy no pienses así, Albert la abrazó continuo, eres muy agradable, muy noble y aunque sé que puedes defenderte no lo hiciste con tu hermana, porque tu si la amas y ella no, su carácter es distinto.

-Albert y tú has tenido novia,

-Bueno tomando en cuenta mis responsabilidades, si tuve hace tiempo, pero ahora me gustaría que nos conociéramos, si no funciona, no pasa nada, seremos amigos y nada más.

-Siendo así, y no pierdo un buen amigo, entonces acepto ser tu novia Albert, pero si mis primos hablan algo y dicen algo en tu contra, te irá muy mal Albert, ambos sonreían.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso Candy?

-Bueno no han visto a su prima, resulta que en quien confían y lo envían por mí, se convierte en su novio, pues pueden sentirse decepcionados, no lo sé, lo veré cuando los conozca Albert, confiaron mucho en ti, te enviaron por mí.

Albert la abrazó, dijo - Tal vez haya otros más que deseen hacerte su novia, eres muy hermosa Candy. Ella se ruborizó pensó en algo sonriendo de manera más coqueta.

Bueno Albert, para que veas que somos novios, en cuanto lleguemos te daré muchos besos. Este sonrió de inmediato supo por donde darle fuerte, sonrió juguetonamente y ahora con cara triste dijo

- ¿Hasta que lleguemos?…

-Pues si es muy lejos y una mujer viajando sola con su novio es muy delicada la situación, no habrá ningún beso hasta que lleguemos querido, sonrió juguetonamente.

-Muy buena decisión, eres muy buena, sabes que estaremos en un camino muy largo pero los novios no solo necesitan besos, sino conversar así que ya tengo novia, me gustaría mucho saber de ti.

-Y yo de ti Albert.

Se fueron en el camino, Albert le platico lo que le gustaba, la escuchaba iban en el trayecto conociéndose, jugando, se detenían, continuaban, hacían paradas, conversaban muy amenos.

Albert le dijo que estudio Economista, administración y leyes, pero le gusta mucho la naturaleza, sabe de animales y estudio mucho sobre lugares, ha viajado por trabajo y cuida de sus sobrinos, los ha dejado crecer a su lado y al lado de su tía, cuando viaja.

Candy le dijo que quería estudiar medicina, pero su padre no la dejaba, quería que estudiara administración y como no quería que me fuera, me traía maestros particulares, con lo que aprendí mucho, se tres idiomas, música, deportes mi favorito es la equitación, tengo muy buenos amigos Tom, Terry, Mary, Alison, Karen y Sam pero ellos ahora estarán muy lejos Tom se fue con su padre a un rancho, Terry se fue con su madre a Inglaterra, Mary se fue a Irlanda su familia es de allá, Alison y Sam son hermanas se fueron a Brooklyn y Karen se fue a Canadá con su abuela, me quede poco a poco sola, con mi padre pues no me dejaba estudiar fuera, pero nos seguimos frecuentando por otros medios.

Por fin llegaron a Chicago estaban cerca de Lakewood pero ya tenían donde quedase, la mansión en Chicago era hermosa, Candy dijo

- ¿Aquí vives Albert?

- Si Candy, esta es una de las casas de mi padre, y la herede yo.

- Entonces aquí has cuidado de mis primos,

- Si ellos nos esperan mañana en Lakewood, están muriéndose de la curiosidad llevamos una semana de tardanza. Quería que nos conociéramos Candy, te lo dije.

-Albert, por eso estuvimos viajando en auto. Se sonreía.

-Te parece mal Candy,

-No, fue muy reconfortante, sobre todo porque nunca me dejaban salir, ahora conocí muchos lugares.

-Lo sé me lo comentaste y qué bueno que no se te hizo difícil el viaje.

-Vamos iremos a comprarte todo lo que necesites aquí en Chicago, ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, vamos.

Paseamos mucho, compraron muchas cosas, Albert estaba muy feliz, Candy se probaba ropa y el la veía fascinado, ella lo gozaba viendo su sonrisa, le escogió muchas cosas con las que la veía divina y jamás había ido de compras con una mujer en su vida nunca se imaginó lo que ahora estaba haciendo ella sonreía, llenaron el auto de compras y otras muchas se las enviaron a su casa, una joven le acomodaba todo en la habitación, tenía orden de preparar ropa completa para viajar a Lakewood. Por la noche la invitó a cenar disfrutaban mucho de la cena, Candy tenía muchos temas para conversar a lo que Albert todos los complementaba.

Mientras en Lakewood todos conversaban, Alister estaba con Patricia abrazado platicaban

-Porque se habrá tardado tanto, acaso hubo problemas para traerla. Archie dijo

-Nunca me dio una explicación convincente, la verdad tal vez la familia que la cuido no quería que se fuera, Ann dijo

- Amor, sus amistades, su vida, todo lo tenía allá es probable que por eso fue difícil convencerla de venir, Anthony dijo

- Pues no me suena nada de eso, más bien mi tío la vio fea y nos está haciendo que deseemos conocerla, que cuando la veamos, no nos importe como es se reían, Alister se ofendió dijo

-Independiente a eso Anthony ella es mi familia, no te permito que pienses así, la respetas y sea como sea ella tiene quien la aprecie y la cuide, me tiene a mí y a Archie a lo que este se quedo serio asintió con la cabeza, y agregó

–Es una Cornwall y con eso te baste Anthony, no se diga más. Anthony ya no bromeo fue por Estefanía una amiga que trajo con él,

-Fanny ven únete a la plática, le decía

- Claro solo estaba revisando mi ropa para mañana que vayamos a montar.

En Chicago, alguien muy inquieta dormía por todo el trayecto y muy temprano estaba caminando en los jardines, Albert al levantarse la vio y fue con ella de inmediato,

- - ¿Ahora madrugaste Candy?

- Me siento muy curiosa por saber de mi familia Albert,

- Ven vamos a prepararnos estaremos con ellos antes del desayuno,

- ¿Está cerca?

- No, pero es muy temprano, estoy seguro que si nos vamos ahora los sorprenderemos antes del desayuno. Salieron y llegaron todavía era obscuro, estaba por amanecer, dio órdenes de preparar la ropa de él y Candy para acompañar a sus sobrinos, la gente se empezó a mover agregando a dos personas más. Albert se la llevó a caminar cerca de un lago para ver el amanecer, ambos estaban muy felices.


	3. Los Cornwall

**Capitulo 3**

**Los Cornwall**

-Albert hemos llegado te dije que te daría muchos besos cuando me trajeras con mis primos, esta lo abrazó y le dio un beso tal como el último que se dieron ambos, Albert la tomo de su cintura, el reflejo del amanecer los separó, ambos estaban muy contentos, regresaban a desayunar y sorprender a los primitos de Candy. Albert sonreía.

- ¿De qué te ríes Albert?

-De la cara de tus primitos cuando te vean y cuando los veas.

-Albert me ocultas algo verdad,

-Si Candy, pero cualquier cosa que no te agrade me culparás a mí, está bien.

-Te culparé,

-Mira Candy esta es tu habitación, veo que tienes dos ropas separadas eso significa que vamos a desayunar y luego a montar, y bien dices que te gusta la equitación, escogeré tu corcel, está bien. Le dio un beso muy apasionado.

-Albert no te culparé de nada, está bien. Salió, fue a su habitación a cambiarse y prepararse para desayunar, bajo y esperó a Candy, pero esta no bajaba, lo vio Anthony, Alister y Archie y dijeron,

- Por fin llegas, después bajaban las damas, Candy no bajaba y preguntaban

- ¿Dónde está mi prima? dijo Alister, Albert sonrió dijo,

- Bueno se fue a dar un baño y viene a desayunar con ustedes. Anthony se río dijo

-Que conste que yo se los advertí ayer, mi tío no es así, ya nos la hubiera presentado de inmediato ella debe ser una mujer muy fea. Archie de inmediato dijo

- ¡Basta Anthony! mi prima es como mi hermana y Alister y yo ya hablamos que ella nos tienen a nosotros para que la defendamos…

Mientras hablaba y callaba a Anthony, Candy bajaba veía a Albert todos le daban la espalda y escuchaba que el que alzaba la voz la defendía, todos eran grandes, no había pequeños, sonrío viendo a Albert sonriendo mordiendo su labio inferior. Alister habló…

-Ella debe ser hermosa es mi prima y mi tía era muy bonita, así que es una Cornwall, sea como sea será mi protegida.

-Gracias, dijo Candy, - también te protegeré a ti, primito.

Todos se voltearon a verla, una joven hermosa delgada blanca cabello rubio ojos verdes, un vestido unido al cuerpo en verde estampado, unos tacones hermosos su cabello en forma de cascada, collar de perlas y sus aretes a juego muy bien arreglada con un suave perfume y un sutil maquillaje. Archie estaba boca abierta mientras que Anthony sonreía nerviosamente.

Albert al ver la impresión, abrazo por la espalda a Candy, dijo

-Candy ella es Annie Britter la novia de Archie tu primo, ella es Patricia O`Brien la novia de Alister tu primo, ella es Estefanía Anderson compañera de Anthony en la universidad, ellos son Alister, Archie tus primos y Anthony mi sobrino. Candy saludo muy formal y sonriente haciendo que todos se quedaran mudos, ella estaba feliz y sorprendida, pensaba _nunca le dijo que eran niños eso lo asumió ella y se daba cuenta, así que se divertía mucho de conocerlos,_ después Ann abrazaba a Archie muy sonriente, dijo

-Que hermosa prima tienes mi amor, Candy es muy bonita, no es así Paty

-Hermosa es una palabra que puede describirte Candy, Candy al ver que les agradaba dijo

-Gracias, ahora que son las novias de mis primos es bueno llevarse muy bien con ustedes, para que quieran mucho a mi familia y sean ellos muy felices, Anthony que la escuchaba estaba asombrado, la dama era hermosísima, no podía decir nada estaba atónito. Estefanía dijo

-Candy, tardaron mucho en querer volver a caso estabas muy comprometida allá,

-No Estefanía, para nada, allá no tengo nada porque regresar, aquí está mi familia, o lo único que queda de ella, lo cierto es que mis primos serán mis hermanos y aunque no me imaginaba como eran, ahora por lo que escuche sé que Alister me protegerá y Archie me aprecia sin conocerme ni saber nada de mí. Estefanía agregó,

-Entonces sabes que eres una heredera muy importante para los Cornwall, Candy se asombró vio a Albert, dijo,

-Estefanía, para mí el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, lo importante es que ellos me protegerán y se harán cargo de mi, y yo de ellos, no necesito nada más, Alister y Archie son mayores que yo, y si soy o no heredera de algo ellos sabrán cuidar y conservar lo que nuestros padres hicieron.

Alister sonrió dijo –Efectivamente toda la fortuna Cornwall está en nuestras manos, de ella la mitad es tuya y la otra mitad es de mi hermano y mía.

Candy de inmediato dijo - Mi padre adoptivo me enseñó sobre administración Alister, como esa fortuna la has llevado, creo que debe partirse en tres partes iguales, puesto que no es justo que no haya trabajado nada, no te parece, en todo caso, no quiero hacerme cargo de ella, me encantaría que se quede en sus manos. Archie se quedó boca abierta estaba procurándolos a ellos. Candy se acercó a Albert lo abrazó de su cintura, le dijo

-Ya hace apetito sería bueno desayunar, no te parece Albert. Ahora todos lo voltearon a ver asombrados a él.

-Si Candy, pasemos a desayunar, ¿gustan acompañarnos? se fueron muy tranquilos con Albert sonriendo en silencio al ver como los había sorprendido, y eso de la fortuna, le dio una lección a Estefanía, pues no les quito la mitad de todo, lo dividió frente a ellos en tres partes iguales, restando el lado de la fortuna de ella y dándoselas a sus primos.

Todos pasaban al comedor, Candy se sentaba con Albert muy tranquila, servían el desayuno y ella procuraba a Albert mientras sonreía muy amena, antes que el pidiera la mermelada, ella se la acercaba y sonreían, le preparaba el café y Albert le acercaba el pan, todos estaban muy lentos al servirse por estar observando a Candy y a Albert, pues nadie le decía Albert sino Tío, ahora se arrepentían de haberle pedido a él que fuera por ella, Alister dijo

-Candy, mi novia tenía un evento y no quería fallarle por eso no fui por ti.

-No te preocupes Ster le dijo cariñosamente, no te perdiste de nada agradable, tal vez te hubieras enojado mucho, pues como te escuche que eres muy protector para conmigo, y no la hubieras pasado bien en Texas. Archie se sorprendió dijo

-A caso tuviste problemas para venir con nosotros. Candy sonrió vio a Archie tiernamente,

-Nada que tu tío no resolviera tan estratégicamente y tan hábil, se ve que es muy bueno. Albert sonrió, porque lo dijo de traérsela en auto para conocerla sin decirle lo de sus primitos y este sonreía dijo

-Candy dejo todo allá, no se trajo absolutamente nada, se vino sola y su pequeño bolso, venía a cuidar a sus primitos y creo que lo hará muy bien.

Alister sonrió dijo, - No Candy nosotros te cuidaremos a ti, no tendrás que cuidarnos Patricia y Ann se exceden en cuidados se sonreían. Candy dijo

-Ster primito, tu tío no me dijo que edades tenían sus sobrinos, todos saltaban a carcajadas. El comedor se puso tan feliz, Anthony se reía como loco dijo

-Entonces al ver a mi tío dedujiste que éramos niños todos, ¿no es así?

-Si Anthony, cuando los escuche hablar y decías algo de una mujer muy fea, Alister y Archie sin conocerme me defendían de ti, me imagine que no debo juzgar a nadie, y deducir como son las personas antes de conocerlas. Ahora Anthony se quedaba serio lo había escuchado, Alister y Archie se reían por lo bajo de él. Anthony apenado dijo

-Lo siento Candy no debí juzgar, solo que se nos hizo raro que mi tío tardara tanto en volver pensamos que te sometería a una cirugía o algo así. Lo dijo en tono juguetón. Candy contestó juguetonamente parándose y dando una vuelta después tomaba asiento.

-Si, Anthony… me dio un cambio drástico, normalmente visto de jeans y blusas cortas para viajar, pero ahora me compró algo de ropa pues no tenía nada y el escogió este atuendo te gusta, se sonrió apenándolo por completo.

Albert no dejaba de reír, ella tenía para todos, nadie le ganaba, les dio a cada uno lo que requería, definitivamente el ganó la mejor parte en eso Ann dijo

- ¿Candy tienes novio?

-Si Annie, tengo un novio muy guapo. Termino de tomar su café, ahora todos querían saber de su novio. Albert estaba riéndose y se puso de pie nerviosamente dijo,

- Iré a cambiarme para montar. Candy dijo,

-Creo que yo también, aunque no se mucho, Albert me enseñarás equitación como me dijiste, ahora todos lo volteaban a ver cuando este salía huyendo tuvo que detenerse, Candy sonrió esperando que contestará.

- Por supuesto Candy escogeré un buen corcel para ti, se retiró sonriendo, sabía que no era fácil explicarle a sus sobrinos que se hizo novio de su prima, así que Candy se levantó para ir a cambiarse, Archie le dijo

- Y tu novio lo conoceremos pronto Candy.

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Se retiro. Dejando a todos levantándose para ir a cambiarse muy sonrientes, pues ella sabía muchas cosas no era una niña boba, no era para nada fea y tampoco interesada. Anthony jugando tocaba la pared y hacía como dándose golpes en la cabeza. Alister y Archie se burlaban de él. Alister dijo

-Es idéntica a la esposa de mi tío mostrándole la foto de la madre de Candy mientras Anthony se enfurecía por no haberle dicho nada antes. Candy se cambiaba de ropa, en eso tocaron la puerta, ya se colocaba las botas.

-Adelante, entro Albert dijo

-Estas lista mira lo que te traje, Candy lo vio era una laptop sonreía

- ¿Para mí?

-Me imagino que deseas comunicarte con tus amigos, esta laptop era mía ya está configurada, puedes utilizarla mas tarde para que tengas contacto con tus amigos, después te compraré un teléfono, pero sabía que te gustaría… Candy se puso de pie, le quito de las manos la pieza, aventándola a la cama abrazó a Albert sin dejar que terminara de explicar, lo beso y le dijo

-Eres genial, gracias. Y lo seguía con besos tiernos, mientras Albert al verla feliz, la cargo de su cintura ajustándola girando con ella le dijo

-Ahora como le explico a Alister que soy tu novio. Me matará, ambos se reían

- ¡Lo sabía! ahora será muy divertido verlo, lo volvía a besar muy cariñosa este feliz hasta que tocaron la puerta ambos soltaron el beso, Candy limpio los labios de Albert con un pañuelo y se arreglo su atuendo, le puso la computadora en las manos dijo

-Adelante, era Alister

-Tío ¿qué haces aquí?

-Le traje una laptop mía a Candy, para que pueda comunicarse con sus amigos

-Que bien, sacó una tarjeta dijo, esta es mi cuenta y estos mis números, para que me incluyas pequeña, ella lo abrazo le dijo

-Gracias Ster, eres muy bueno, ves Albert tengo mucha suerte de tener dos primos que si me quieren. Alister pregunto

- ¿Quien no te quiere Candy?

-Donde vivía ya no tengo a nadie, tenía una hermana que no quería serlo y ahora tengo dos primos que si quieren ser mis primos.

- Por supuesto que sí lo que me preocupa mucho Candy, es eso de tu novio guapo, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? eres joven pero no quiero que le digas a nadie que tienes dinero y se vaya a volver un descarado interesado.

-Alister cuando lo conozcas si no te agrada, termino definitivamente con él, sobre todo si crees que puede interesarse en mi dinero y no en mí. Alister le dio un beso dijo,

-Eres muy inteligente, que bueno, - Albert es la mejor prima que Dios me pudo dar, -Candy quiero que sepas que serás mi hermana, como tenemos el mismo apellido, así te presentaré ante mis amistades. Archie también lo hará, no estás sola además Anthony y mi tío, te cuidaran también como nosotros.

- Gracias Ster eres muy buen hermano, realmente deseaba tener una familia de verdad.

-Te espero abajo, ya veo que estas lista. Se salió dijo volteando a ver a Albert.

-No te convertirás en un descarado interesado, este se empezó a reír, la abrazó y la beso,

-Vamos nos esperan, quiero que les demuestres cuanto te gusta la equitación. Ambos se reían, salían a cabalgar.

Albert tomo su corcel preparó uno para Candy ambos en las caballerizas muy divertidos y los hombres que trabajaban ahí, llevaban los corceles a los demás, acercándolos a donde ellos estaban.

-Candy, apenas les llevan sus caballos te reto a que me sigas, total en lo que suben buscaran encontrarte ambos se reían y así lo hicieron, ella se veía hermosa el pantaloncillo estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo y se veía divina, su cabello se hizo una coleta y su blusa estaba entallada, traía un pequeño casco y Albert la disfrutaba se veía hermosa.


	4. Amigos

**Capitulo 4**

**Los amigos**

La ayudo a subir el corcel es noble y tranquilo. Salieron a todo galope, se fue por delante Albert, Candy lo seguía todos los demás los vieron y querían alcanzarlos, Annie comentó

– Que no dijo que no sabía montar, parece que conoce muy bien al corcel, se veían a lo lejos Alister les reto,

- ¡El que los alcance gana! Le pagare la cena esta noche fuera de la casa a lo que todos salieron a todo galope para alcanzarlos.

Ahora no era alcanzarlos era encontrarlos, ya no se veían Albert se sonreía, se habían escondido en el bosque, este la guio muy lejos de todos, ella se divertía,

-Albert a donde me llevas, no conozco nada por aquí, me voy a perder…

-Estoy perdido desde que te conocí

-Albert no seas vengativo, que culpa tengo que ahora te van a descubrir que eres mi novio "guapo" este sonería, se escondía en el bosque amarró los corceles, se sentó cerca del río,

-Candy mis sobrinos no entraran hasta acá, pero si llegan a hacerlo, iremos hacia arriba sonreía pícaramente la tomo de la cintura, la beso cariñoso, -Me gustas Candy. Ella no dijo nada, lo beso y le acariciaba el rostro, estaba muy enternecida con él,

Mientras tanto todos cabalgaban a toda velocidad, Anthony dijo

-Mi tío visita un lugar muy retirado de aquí, es una pequeña casa todos lo seguían, para el lado contrario a donde Albert y Candy se dirigieron, fueron horas de cabalgar llegaron a un rancho este se encontró con un joven, al que Anthony pregunto

-El hogar de niños esta por aquí, el joven le respondió

-No soy de aquí, pero si no me equivoco, esta a quince minutos rumbo a la colina es una pequeña casa. Si gustan los guio.

-Si gracias, mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andrew este le respondió,

-Soy Thomas Stevens, vine al rancho de mi padre hace unos meses.

- ¿De dónde eres Thomas?, preguntó Anthony

-Dime Tom, vivía en Texas, ahora estaré aquí en el rancho para después estar en las procesadoras Stevens.

-Es un placer si gustas te invito a que conozcas nuestra casa y te presento a la familia, te parece mañana por la tarde, a las 4:00 p.m. le dio sus datos, nos veremos mañana.

- Será un gusto, gracias Anthony los dejó en el camino al hogar de niños. Allí descansaron y tomaron agua, estuvieron un rato jugando hasta que comenzó a llover, tuvieron que cubrir los caballos, todos estaba en la pequeña casa tomando café con las encargadas y los niños gozando a lo grande la presencia de los jóvenes, Patricia estaba enternecida con un niño hermoso, lo traía en brazos,

-Señorita es usted muy bonita, ¿Quién es el hombre más listo de todos que se enamoró de usted? Esta sonreía le daba un abrazo le dijo

-Tú lo has dicho el más listo de todos, le daba un beso en su mejilla, Alister se acercó

-Hola pequeño, ¿qué le dices a mi novia? este lo vio se sonrió

-Me dijo que usted es muy inteligente, ahora le creo. Alister lo cargo en sus brazos le dio de vueltas haciendo reír al niño, Paty muy contenta al verlo,

-Ann y Archie jugaban con dos niñas muy lindas estaban muy avergonzadas con Archie y Ann las comprendía se sonreía con ellas,

-Archie son lindas están apenadas porque les tomas sus manitas,

-Apenadas ¿Por qué Annie?

-No todos los días viene un hombre tan guapo y las toma en cuenta, estos se reían Archie les daba un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo a las niñas ruborizarse salir corriendo felices Archie se sentía de maravillas. Después Anthony les decía a todos,

-Con que nos pagarían la cena fuera de casa, todos saltaban las carcajadas, la lluvia estaba espantosa, los celulares no funcionaban, ahora tendrían que pasar la noche en el suelo rodeado de pequeñitos. Todos no dejaban de sonreír.

Mientras tanto, una pareja regresaba a la mansión toda mojada, guardaban los caballos,

-Vamos mi princesa, un buen baño caliente y te alcanzó en tu habitación para ver tu computadora.

-Si mi príncipe vamos, este se sonreía porque le había seguido la corriente cuando le dijo princesa.

Se bañaron, se arreglaron y vieron que estaba lloviendo a raudales, Albert entró a la habitación dijo,

-Vaya esta lluvia no estaba pronosticada, lo bueno sería saber donde están todos. No contestan los celulares. Con esta lluvia han de estar refugiados en alguna parte, Candy sonriente dijo,

- No nos encontraron Albert, se acercó de forma muy coqueta con su novio.

-No Candy, este la abrazó le daba un beso, se ponían muy románticos, Albert la acariciaba y ella le encantaba. Para no ser tan rápido dijo,

-Ya encendiste tu laptop amor. Dijo Albert.

-Si Amor ven mira ella se sentó en un pequeño escritorio acercando una silla para Albert, ellos son mis amigos, El es Tom, Terry, Karen, Alison, Sam y Mary los veía en una página con sus fotografías,

-Candy conozco a Alison y Terry

-¿En serio? que gusto, mira está conectado Terry en Inglaterra, lo enlazo para que hablemos. Se empezó a enlazar con Terry

- ¡Hola tarzán pecosa! ¿Cómo estás? estaba muy preocupado por ti, que te ha hecho Satany

- ¡Hola Terry!, hace tiempo que no hablamos todo salió bien, mira te presentó a mi novio

- ¡Hola Terry! dijo Albert

-¡Albert! Tu… novio de mi pecosa, como fue eso si viven muy lejos el uno del otro.

-La distancia no importa Terry… ella es una mujer muy hermosa. Le dijo Albert

-Bien hermano, mira que es muy difícil que acepte tener novio, pero cuídala mucho porque tuve que salvarla de Robert Denison, ese estúpido la obligó a ser su novia por orden de la Satany y luego la amenazaba.

-No lo sabía gracias por el dato, ella me contó algo de este pero no su nombre. Le contestó Albert. Candy volvió a la pantalla,

-Terry ya no vivo en Texas estoy en Chicago, la lectura del testamento dijo que no soy hija de Ernest Callahan.

-Vaya contigo pecosa, como es posible entonces el ángel no era hermano del Diablo. Albert se sonreía por cómo se refería a Sandy.

-Ella realmente si es una Callahan, mi nombre real es Candy Cornwall.

- ¿Qué?, eres familia de Alister y Archie Cornwall.

- Si, ellos son mis hermanos Terry son mi familia, puedes creerlo son maravillosos, muy guapos, muy lindos ¡y son míos!

-Candy ellos son sobrinos de Albert son mis amigos desde hace mucho los conozco, son muy famosos, dueños de la zonas hoteleras, son buenos en los negocios honestos, que orgullosa vas a estar con ese par de hermanitos tuyos Candy.

-Ya lo estoy, conocí a sus novias, unas damas muy bonitas.

-Claro que si, son muy hermosas sus novias, las conozco me da mucho gusto, estaré en América en unas semanas, dile a Albert que iré a verte, que no se ponga celoso, que a mí ya me dijiste que no.

-Eres un tonto como crees, en una de esas me mata Susy ambos se reían. Nos vemos en unas semanas. Se desenlazaba la comunicación.

Albert la veía, dijo -Le dijiste que no. Candy se acercó muy peligrosa a el que estaba de pie, dándole privacidad a su novia. Le sonreía. Acariciando su pecho besándolo muy tierna y juguetona,

- ¿Eres celoso Albert? Este reía lo estaba seduciendo la cargo en su brazos, la puso en la cama y la beso colocándose a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Y tú Candy eres celosa?, ella lo besaba muy cariñosa. Dejando todo arreglado. _Albert se había enamorado lo tenía loco, las caricias en el bosque lo pusieron al límite, ahora tenerla solo para él en la habitación, era una tentación enorme y se lo hizo saber._

-Candy me gustas mucho, creo que mejor debo irme, con esas caricias y solos aquí.

-Albert confío en ti. Ambos sonreían. Albert la beso muy apasionado, este se retiraba, para ir a cenar. Albert estaba enamorado de ella, temía por todo lo que tendría que enfrentar con los Cornwall, la amaba y eso era sincero, ella le correspondía,

Candy pensaba _el estaba muy preocupado, sonreía porque le gustaba mucho._

En la cena, en espera de que llegaran los demás conversaban

- Entonces si se los dirás. Comentaba Candy sonriendo.

–Claro me vas a presentar con ellos, ambos se reían. Se besaban su magia estaba muy enlazada.

-Albert soy muy feliz de ser tu novia, de estar contigo. Lo besaba. Se quedaron conversando hasta tarde y decidieron retirarse a descansar en espera de que no llegaban los demás.

Amanecía se escuchaban pasos por la casa y Albert despertó y se fue a bañar, y no había nadie, al parecer no estaban. Fue a la cocina ordeno el desayuno mientras le pidió informes al mayordomo, este le dijo

-Acaban de llegar todos se quedaron en el hogar de niños de la colina, dijeron que deseaban descansar y darse un baño, el desayuno lo tomaran en su habitación,

-Gracias John. Candy y yo desayunaremos solamente.

Más tarde volvían a la habitación de Candy y esta vez con la puerta abierta, Albert trabajaba en su computadora mientas que Candy lo hacía en su cama con la laptop que le había dado.

Ya cerca del medio día, se paso la mañana rápido Albert le habló,

-Ven Candy mira esto es la fortuna de los Cornwall, si la deseas partir en tres hay que firmar esto ante un juez, esta fortuna es de los Adams para ti es de tu madre, está a mi cuidado.

-Es mucho Albert. Candy tranquila, este sonrió,

- Estamos en varias Asociaciones, mira tendrás muchos eventos, en los que participarás y este es el hospital de los Andrew, ahí podrás hacer tus practicas cuando decidas estudiar medicina, Candy sonrió.

- ¿Me dejarás Albert? Le preguntaba juguetonamente y este le respondió con un intento de sonrisa,

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no? No soy nadie para detenerte.

-Pensé que no me dejarías. Le sonreía de manera coqueta y acercándose a él. Este le respondió

-Trataré de ayudarte, en eso se oyó la puerta que estaba abierta, dijo Candy

-Adelante y eran los tres chicos. Alister sonrió

- Vaya tío otra vez aquí,

-Si Alister, Candy desea estudiar medicina, estudio administración y tiene estudios particulares, vio lo de la fortuna y en unos días firmará la parte donde divide en tres su fortuna, además te deja como encargado, pues sus estudios la ocuparán. Archie se quedo con la boca abierta preguntó incrédulo,

-Candy ¿eso es verdad?

-Si Archie estudiaré medicina Albert me ayudará, es muy bueno tu tío conmigo. Archie no entendió y aclaró

-Candy lo de la fortuna, realmente la dividirás en tres, ¿estás consciente de eso?

-Archie lo que dije ayer por la mañana es verdad estoy muy consciente, se administración y finanzas, soy mayor de edad, tomo mis decisiones y a Albert le he pedido que sea mi asesor personal, confío plenamente en que Alister y tu lleven la fortuna Cornwall. Por favor si salgo de vacaciones me dicen a que hotel puedo llegar. Todos sonrieron.

-Candy mil gracias por tu confianza. Dijo Alister. Ella agregó

-Ayer envié una nota a mis amigos donde les digo mi apellido, que soy hermana de ustedes, crees que sea confianza o seguridad. Anthony sonrió dijo

-Definitivamente serás la mejor hermana que pudieron tener este par, ahora estaremos ansiosos de conocer al susodicho novio guapo, sonreían.

-No me digan que tienen tanta curiosidad como una mujer.

-No, como crees contestaban muy nerviosos.

-Mi novio es muy especial, es muy inteligente, pero me daré el gusto de escondérselos un rato, hasta que se los pueda presentar.

- ¿Por qué? dijo Albert

-Porque tus sobrinos son muy curiosos muy exigentes, además no quiero que me sobre protejan

-Candy no te dejaremos sola, independientemente de que estés estudiando, tendrás chofer y protección, una hermana mía no andará como si nada peligrando, no señorita, dijo Alister.

-Lo que desees Ster, pero no tienen hambre todos se rieron.


	5. ¡ El Novio !

**Capítulo 5**

**¡El novio!**

Bajaron para ir a comer estuvieron platicando, fueron al despacho, Candy subió estaba en la computadora, se cambio bajo a buscar a Albert y a tomar agua, los vio en el porche al frente de la casa y salió, había una mesa con limonada se sirvió tranquila y camino junto a ellos en eso llegó Tom, Candy lo vio corrió soltando la limonada se fue a sus brazo

- ¡Tom!, que alegría verte este la alzo le dio un beso en la mejilla y estaba feliz. Le dijo

- ¡ángel mío! que gusto verte aquí en Lakewood se abrazaron. Candy lloraba de la emoción de verlo haciendo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta. Albert lo reconoció es el amigo que conoció en su computadora.

Alister dijo -¡ángel mío! Chicos creo que ya conocemos al novio de Candy todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos Tom y Candy se acercaron, Candy dijo

-El es Tom quien vivió conmigo desde niña es mi mejor amigo, es quien me enseñó a montar también tomo clases particulares conmigo… es casi un hermano. Tom ellos son Alister y Archie mis hermanos, no soy una Callahan sino una Cornwall. Este sonrió respondió

-Lo leí ayer en tu información me da tanto gusto que no seas hermana de la Satany, Archie dijo

- ¿El es tu novio? Tom sonriendo respondió

- ¡Bueno fuera! Que si ella lo deseará hasta fuera mi esposa. Candy sonrió y agregó

- Tom es que tengo novio y esperan conocerlo pero me divierto mientras eso sucede. Mira Tom ellas son Annie, Patricia y Estefanía, ellos Albert y Anthony. Este agregó

-Candy ayer conocimos a Tom quien nos ayudó a encontrar un camino, lo invite a pasar la tarde con nosotros nunca pensé que sería amigo tuyo. Candy sonrió

-Que mundo tan pequeño Tom ¡adivina! Albert conoce a Terry y a Alison, ayer estuvimos conversando con Terry que vendrá pronto. Alister asombrado preguntó

- ¿Terry Grandchester es amigo de ustedes?

-Si es un buen amigo, les envió saludos. Archie agregó,

-Terry es socio de algunos negocios con mi tío, son amigos de mucho tiempo lo conocemos también todos aquí. ¿El si es tu novio Candy? Tom dijo,

-Candy ahora te quieren con novio a fuerzas, diles que soy yo y que te dejen en paz.

-Tom lo que pasa es que se mueren de curiosidad por conocer a mi novio, como es muy guapo e inteligente, así que están más curiosos que una dama.

-Bueno entonces diles que es Terry es muy guapo e inteligente, se les acaba la curiosidad. Candy respondió,

-Son tan inteligentes mis hermanos que ellos lo conocerán antes que se los presente Tom. Albert se quedaba en silencio con los ojos en sorpresa. Tom estaba muy sonriente, estuvo conversando con todos muy ameno ellos vieron que era muy listo como Candy este se llevó de maravillas con todos, algunos cuchicheaban con las damas investigando quien podía ser el novio de Candy ella lo notaba, mientras Albert pasaba a tomar una copa con Tom conversaban por separado.

-Tom soy el novio de Candy como su amigo me gustaría presentarme ante ti, ya que ella ha decidido jugar con sus hermanos y mi sobrino pero eso no te incluye, ella ha decidido estudiar medicina y pienso apoyarla.

-Gracias Albert por decirme la verdad, sabes nos conocemos desde niños vivimos muchas cosas juntos, Sandy era mala con Candy, fue mucho más desde niña ella planeo algo para des hacerse de ella al final lo logro, su padre protegía a Candy porque supo lo de Robert su supuesto novio, este le dijo que era cómplice de Sandy no pudo denunciar lo que intentaron con ella, era obligarla a tener relaciones con Robert aun sabiendo que este era novio de Sandy.

Terry se enteró le dio una buena golpiza se hizo pasar por novio de Candy un tiempo, pero después se tuvo que ir, supe que Sandy la lanzó por las escaleras… ese día su padre murió, estuve a punto de ir por ella obligarla a que me aceptará para no dejarla en manos de su hermanita, pero ya la viste soy un hermano para ella, la verdad es un ángel y por fin tiene un novio. Este se levantó abrazó a Albert.

-Terry es mi amigo, ayer me presentó como su novio con él.

-Bueno ya vas conociendo al grupo este mundo es pequeño. Siguieron conversando de los negocios estaban muy relajados sonreían. Candy los vio por el ventanal estaba muy tranquila se fue a caminar a los jardines pensativa le agradaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaba muy hermoso el jardín había rosas por doquier, sonreía y acariciaba cada rosa con tal cuidado a algunas les daba un tierno beso y rosaba sus labios con los pétalos, Anthony la veía muy feliz sonreía a la distancia, disfrutaba las rosas tanto como él. Estefanía lo observaba se acercó le comentó

-Anthony dijo que tiene novio, sonreía Estefanía

- Lo sé Fanny, eso no quita que es muy hermosa, que es agradable y que no es casada.

-Anthony apenas la conoces y ya estás perdido

-No Fanny olvídate de eso, ella ya te demostró que no es mala. Estefanía sonrió recordando la conversación, dijo

-Tienes razón se portó a la altura, mira que darles a los Cornwall parte de su fortuna sin investigar que ella ganaba mucho más si tenía la mitad de todo, aun así mostro como quiere una familia y no la fortuna eso habla maravillas de ella la respeto, si estuviera en tu lugar investigaría quien es el novio, si no está muy enamorada puedes ganar su amor, ella se merece tener a una buena persona a su lado, tu eres muy bueno Anthony

-Gracias Fanny, ella se merece mucho más pero no descarto la idea definitivamente me encanto la forma en que se defendió el primer día, eso que no estudia leyes,

-No es abogada es más bien defensora de oficio, ambos soltaban las risas.

Alister vio a Candy fue con ella le dio un abrazo, le comentó

-Que feliz me hace ser tu familia Candy gracias por tomarnos en cuenta de ese modo, me siento muy orgulloso de que desees estudiar medicina, me da alegría saber que eres muy disciplinada, pues no es fácil tener esa profesión, Candy sonrió dijo

-Alister mi padre me obligo por años a estudiar Administración y una serie de cosas más todo desde la casa, créeme me gusta mucho pensar que puedo salvar la vida de alguien, desde que murió mi padre en mis brazos, lo tome de nuevo en cuenta, espero poder lograrlo.

-Archie y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, elegiste bien al poner como tu asesor a mi tío es un gran hombre te asesorará bien, ahora entiendo porque estas siempre con él, te ha puesto al tanto de todo.

Candy sonrió tiernamente, lo veía a los ojos para después juntos se iban camino a la mansión. Ella a Alister lo abrazaba de su cintura se recargaba muy cariñosa con él, _deseaba ser protegida ya que su vida no había sido fácil, pues el ser que la protegía ya no estaba ahora, tenerlos con ella se sentía muy feliz se lo dijo a Alister_.

Este le dio un beso en la frente, pensaba a_parte de hermosa tenía un angelito en ella a quien cuidar, su tío ya estaba encariñado con ella hasta Anthony no le quitaba los ojos de encima, era mejor hombre para ella Anthony… que ese tal novio guapo, solo lo pensaba. _

Archie le habló a Alister fueron con Albert donde Tom salía conversando con Anthony quien se acababa de unir a la conversación al saber que Tom era un hombre muy querido por Candy. En el estudio Archie preguntó

- - ¿Tío podemos hablar contigo un momento?, Albert asintió pasaron al despacho este ya iba a salir se regresó. Archie comenzó a hablar con él

-Tío fue idea tuya que Candy dividiera la fortuna en tres

-No, no sabía nada hasta que ella lo menciono en el desayuno, Alister agregó

-Te eligió como su asesor cuando nos tienen a nosotros, ¿sabes porque lo hizo? Albert se asombró dijo

- ¿Te molesta eso Alister?

-No, solo estaba preguntando

-Bueno la verdad no sé porque lo haya hecho, tal vez por todo lo que pasó cuando fui por ella, su hermana la humilló frente a mí, me trató con la punta del pie viéndome insignificante, Archie sorprendido dijo

- ¡A ti!… ¿te humilló?… te trato mal, ¿Cómo viviría Candy con un demonio así? Además debe ser muy estúpida no sabe a quién trato mal. Albert sonrió en seguida respondió

-La verdad iba mal vestido con lentes obscuros no quería que me reconocieran, quería saber que ella no era su prima, porque créeme la hubiera dejado allá de solo saber que esa mujer era una Cornwall pero al saber quién era Candy fue enorme la diferencia, ella aun mal vestido me trato de maravilla, me tomo la mano pensó que era su familia, se lanzó a mis brazos. _Alister hizo cara de bobo Albert lo veía después_ Alister comentó

-Como no fui por ella, tal vez me necesitaba para salvarla de ese diablo y mira que mandar a nuestro tío. Que mal nos vimos Archie decía muy enternecido agregó, ella como nos aprecio de inmediato, nos presentó como sus hermanos a sus amigos en el internet, sabes Archie debemos organizar una fiesta para presentarla, que sepan que ella es nuestra familia. Albert sonreía, _pues si hubieran ido por ella el no tendría novia en ese momento_ Archie preguntó

-Tío, ¿ya te presentó a su novio?, este le respondió

-Realmente quieres que confirme eso, porque ahora dicen que eres tan curioso que una dama, tan inteligente lo descubrirás antes de que ella se los presente. Alister y Archie se vieron las caras, Alister dijo

-No lo ocultará si hacemos la fiesta, sonreían muy cómplices Albert sonreía satisfecho. _No podía creer que no solo se retrasó el enfrentar a sus sobrinos por haberse hecho novio de su primita, sino que además disfrutaría junto a ella estas ocasiones de complicidad._

Candy y Tom se despedían tranquilos, este se iba a sabiendas que la dejaba en buenas manos. Albert se acercó a Candy conversaban animadamente por lo que se contaban, a lo lejos Anthony los veía, se le hizo extraño su tío no sonreía muy seguido tan feliz ahora con Candy empezaban a cambiar las cosas.

Por la noche platicaban como les había ido en la casa de los niños, todos contaban detalles tenían muy contenta a Candy, ella les comentaba

-Todavía no decido si estudiaré el área de pediatría, me encantan los niños a lo que Paty agregó

-Candy si hubieras conoció a Edward te enamorarías de ese pequeñín es muy listo, Alister sonrió estaba muy ilusionado con Paty. Candy lo noto, dijo

- ¿Ustedes tienen mucho de novios? Alister de inmediato contestó

-Si, por eso ya le pedí que nos casemos y pronto anunciaremos nuestro compromiso, ella le enseñó su hermoso anillo Candy la abrazó

- ¡Cuñada! Paty giraba abrazada a Candy. Sorprendida por Candy tan efusiva y feliz.

Anthony se acercó a ella le dijo

-Candy tienes mucho con ese novio guapo, tomando lo que ella acababa de preguntar a Alister

-Anthony… Anthony dijo sonriendo, estoy enamorada y feliz, desde que cambió mi vida tengo dos hombre guapísimos como mi familia son mis hermanos acabo de conocerlos y los quiero como si los conociera de toda la vida, Anthony sonrió ella continuo, sin embargo no con eso, están tu y Albert que forman parte de esta hermosa familia que ahora tengo, me hace tan feliz. Sonreía. Anthony noto que no le contestó su pregunta, dijo

-Entonces no tienes mucho tiempo con tu novio, que bien, eso significa que tenemos posibilidades de quitarle a la novia. En eso Albert estaba sentado en la computadora dejo de teclear levantó la cabeza, _¡Cómo! Pensó, mi sobrino le quitará el novio a Candy_

A lo que Candy sonrió respondiéndole,

-Crees que tienes posibilidades de que deje a mi novio, por alguien que piensa que soy muy fea y que requiero cirugías todos saltaban las risas. -Déjame decirte Anthony, cuando dije guapo, realmente es muy guapo y cuando digo inteligente también, es por mucho el mejor novio será muy difícil que deje de verlo para verte a ti, que tú te deshagas de mi novio para ocupar su lugar, eso es imposible.

Todos se quedaron mudos Albert soltó las risas por cómo había pensado. Haciendo que los demás se rieran con él. Después pensaba que ella lo acepto que era imposible cambiarlo, se sentía muy alagado.

Ann y Archie sonreían los veían muy felices ver a Candy emocionada llenaba de sonrisas a todos, antes sin ella no había esa clase de alborotos parecían tener una niña en casa, Archie le dijo

-Candy en unos días tendrás 19 años, pues tu cumpleaños va a ser 9 de mayo ella sonrió dijo

-No lo sabía a mi me festejaban junto al cumpleaños de la que era mi hermana el 25 de Marzo, ¿que edad tienen todos aquí?, preguntó Candy muy curiosa todos se hacían ver mayores por su seriedad muy conocedor contestó Alister,

- Realmente eres la menor de todos Albert tiene 27 años es el mayor, tengo 23, Anthony 22, Archie 22, Patricia y Ann 21 y Candy cumplirás 19 lo festejaremos en Chicago,- ¿Te parece? Archie dijo,

- Nosotros queremos hacerte una fiesta donde te presentemos, antes de que entres a estudiar así puedes invitar a tus amistades y a tu "guapo" sonreía en forma de que ya se los presentará.

-Muchas gracias aunque no sé si puedan venir falta muy poco tiempo. Albert estaba muy callado, ahora estaba con la laptop viendo datos, pero este ponía toda su atención ahora querían hacer la fiesta en su cumpleaños.


	6. ¡Fiesta!

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Fiesta!**

Pasaba otro día, muchos se empezaban a regresar a sus actividades, los primeros en irse fueron Estefanía y Anthony, después Archie y Annie seguido Alister y Patricia, Albert dijo que llevaría a Candy a ver lo de su universidad, Alister feliz pues sentía complicidad con él les estaba ayudando para que no se dieran cuenta de todo lo que organizarían para la fiesta, la verdad estaba más feliz de quedarse a solas con Candy la pasaban muy bien.

-Mi amor ya viste las opciones que deseas para estudiar preguntó Albert

-Si, me dijiste que estarás trabajando en Chicago hay una escuela de medicina muy importante ahí, sería muy bueno estar cerca sonreían.

-Excelente diría, Candy te amo la tomaba por sorpresa para darle un beso ella dejaba lo que hacía, lo abrazaba.

-Albert quiero estar cerca de ti, no quiero alejarme mucho, te importa si me quedo en Chicago, busco la manera de que estemos juntos.

-Ya lo he pensado también, por eso investigue un departamento cerca, para que estés estudiando como la casa está lejos de la Universidad de medicina, sería mucho mejor que cuentes con un departamento que después podrás estar los fines de semana si lo deseas en la casa.

- ¿Estarás conmigo en el departamento?

-Si lo deseas estaré contigo donde quieras

-Te Amo Albert, me encanta ser tu novia

-Escuchaste que nunca dijiste cuando llevamos de novios a tus hermanos

-Pero bien que los enrede un rato con decirles que es imposible que me alejen de ti, ella lo beso, haciendo que se sintiera muy feliz con ella, estaban solos se disfrutaban tanto. Saberse protegida por Albert la hacía muy feliz, de estar sola ahora contaba plenamente con una pareja, hermanos y un futuro sobrino

-Candy están curiosos por saber de tu vida, pero es porque les preocupas, le decía Albert mientras la tenía abrazada en un sillón.

-Lo sé, pero mis hermanos te quieren Albert, no verán mal nuestra relación, te quiero mucho no pasará nada, estaremos juntos verdad Albert

-Es lo que más deseo Candy, ahora están confiando en que estudies y te cuide, pues Alister trabaja y supervisa todas las zonas hoteleras desde NY. Archie igual son muy buenos, Anthony está finalizando sus estudios, estaremos en Chicago por tus estudios y mis oficinas, coincide que trabajo desde aquí, pero no me gustaría que estuvieras saliendo tarde por eso compre el departamento cerca de la universidad si lo deseas, besaba a Candy amoroso.

-Gracias Albert, no conozco Chicago, pero estando contigo todo estará bien, lo abrazaba y acariciaba. Pasaron unos días desde ahí estaba trabajando Albert. Candy hacía todos sus movimientos por su parte y este la apoyaba.

Después que compró un departamento cercano a la universidad en Chicago, ambos llegaban ahí dejaban algunas cosas en la mansión para los fines de semana, Candy se inscribió en la Universidad de medicina Loyola en Chicago este era un lugar muy religioso, contaba con asistencia de religiosas en la enfermería, ella se incorporaría en Junio con excelentes referencias, fue aceptada con muy buenas calificaciones, su disciplina fue muy valorada. Albert estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Los Cornwall por el trabajo de organizar las cosas rápido, no podían atender todo, Patricia y Ann estaban a cargo de toda la organización para la fiesta de Candy, todos estaban en la mansión en Chicago, Anthony estudiaba cerca de New York y Alister y Archie sus negocios los hacían desde ahí. Archie solo estaba especializándose sería en las mismas fechas junto a Candy.

La fiesta llegó Terry, Tom, Alison y Karen podían asistir, Sam y Mary no podrán llegar estaban en otras cosas. La fiesta estaba muy hermosa, Candy se vestía. Albert estaba muy feliz desde temprano llenó su habitación de arreglos con tarjetas muy amorosas pero Candy las guardaba de inmediato. Alister fue y al ver tantas flores preguntó

- ¿Son de tu novio? ella sonreía muy feliz, -se ve que te quiere mira que hermosas cosas te envió, tiene buen gusto, por Dios Candy ya nos lo vas a presentar, no es justo que por ser inteligentes tenga que poner un investigador privado, ella le respondió

-Tienes razón Alister, te prometo que en la fiesta bailare con mi novio, pero quiero pedirte un favor,

-Lo que desees Candy

-No le dirás nada por ser mi novio, no quiero ningún problema, Alister se puso serio al parecer lo estaba advirtiendo, ella lo abrazó le dijo, - no es para preocuparse Ster, solo que no quiero pasar mal este día por juzgar, Alister sonrió recordando lo que hizo Anthony comentó

-Te la pasarás muy bien me encargaré de que nadie diga nada, no le diré a nadie si lo veo bailar todo el tiempo contigo, solo sabré que es el. Se abrazaban. Candy agregó

-Solo entre tú y yo, ambos sonreían ahora tendrían un secreto.

La noche empezó Archie y Alister realizaron la presentación de Candy Cornwall festejando su cumpleaños, Alister bailo con ella, después Archie, Anthony tomó turno, Tom después y Terry se agregó y parecía fiesta de adolescente se sonreía, vestía un hermoso vestido recto pegado al cuerpo largo su cabello recogido muy hermoso. Candy se acercó a Albert habló con él se fueron a bailar, pasaron varias melodías.

Alister lo vio que no dejaban de bailar a lo que se sorprendió el bailaba con Paty esperaba ver a alguien más, pero ellos estaban muy divertidos, veía a Albert estaba muy sonriente, este sonreía consigo mismo no lo podía creer su tío Albert era el novio, comenzó a recordar todo con ellos mientras abrazaba muy cariñoso a Patricia, feliz llegó el receso de la comida Candy conversaba en la mesa con sus amigos Albert estaba su lado hacían una hermosa pareja, Alister la vio y ambos sonrieron en señal de complicidad se acercó a ella la abrazó le dijo

-Eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener. Paty se enternecía, después Alister pasó al frente junto a Paty y anuncio su compromiso con ella fue una de aplausos, brindis y felicidad, Archie hizo un brindis por Candy, fue divino apago sus velas junto a sus hermanos. Terry y Albert sonreían estuvieron conversando y luego se retiraban a bailar, Albert estaba feliz con Candy la fiesta llegaba a su final muchos se iban. Esa noche Ann y Paty se quedarían para no salir muy tarde todo se terminaba, las melodías románticas Candy y Albert las bailaban felices. Archie le dijo a Anthony mientras Terry los escuchaba

-Anthony no vino el guapo, este le contestó

-Estoy pensando que Candy se inventó un novio guapo e inteligente solo para que nadie se le acerque. Terry que los escuchó dijo

-Que par tan tontos son la familia de Candy que no ven que Albert es su novio. A lo que ambos se quedaron mudos Albert y Candy bailaban muy tranquilos en el centro del salón Alister sonreía se acercó a los muchachos Archie le dijo

-Mira quien resulto ser el guapo e inteligente novio de Candy este sonrió dijo

-Si, lo resolvimos más rápido Archie.

-Ya lo sabías Alister

- Si. Sonrió Anthony dijo

- Desde cuando son novios, lo dijo con cara de sorpresa y de incredulidad

-Se lo preguntarás a tu tío, porque creo que solo será tío tuyo, Archie y yo seremos sus cuñados sonreían.

Candy le dio un beso a Albert este la abrazó muy apasionado, ajustando su cintura con él dejando despejadas todas sus dudas, ahora no había más que decir, Anthony _recordó cuando llegó dijo que tenía novio, Albert se levantó de inmediato, es muy guapo e inteligente les dijo muy claro más pronto de lo que se lo imaginan, el caso es que nunca lo imaginaron. Anthony se tallaba la cabeza no lo podía creer, no les habló, se vino en auto, no en avión y si es hermosa, pero no le iba a llamar como si él estaba tan feliz con ella sonreía._

Tom se acercó le dijo a Terry

-Hacen una hermosa pareja, Terry sarcástico dijo

-La hace mejor a mi lado Tom. Los demás escucharon la cara de Archie y Anthony fue de sorpresa al escuchar a Terry se le quedaron viendo esperando una explicación Tom dijo

-Si Candy eligió a Albert, pero eso no elimina que nosotros llegamos antes se sonreían viendo la cara e incrédulos de los tres. Archie sorprendido preguntó

-Terry querías a mi hermana. Este sonrió dijo

-Pues Albert sabe que ella fue mi novia y la quiero mucho. De forma sarcástica Tom se sonreía agregó

-Le dije a Albert que me quería casar con ella, Terry y él se sonreían.

Alister no les seguía el juego _Albert les había traído a Candy, ellos ya eran novios desde entonces, muy astuto, se tardo para conocerla primero, tontos los Cornwall o demasiado listos, el mejor partido que podía tener Candy, sonreía Alister viéndola enamorada y_ para terminar los sarcasmos les dijo

-Soy su hermano mayor, ella eligió tan inteligente como toda una Cornwall Archie lo abrazo de lado _lo pensó quien podía mejorar al novio de Candy, no que el conociera_ dijo

-Realmente una verdadera Cornwall. Confirmando lo que su hermano había dicho en ese momento. Al menos que uno de ustedes sea mejor partido para nuestra hermana que William Albert Andrew, se quedaron serios, Terry dijo

-Ella sabe que soy el mejor partido, Tom también lo es, te aseguro que no indagó su billetera para aceptarlo. Albert y Candy se acercaron, Candy dijo

-Guapo e inteligente te presento a toda mi familia sonreían muy animados. Candy lo abrazaba de su cintura él sonreía muy feliz. Las damas se acercaron, cuando los vieron besarse dieron por haberlo sabido ellas no dijeron más. Paty abrazo a Alister, dijo,

-Candy hacen muy bonita pareja. Tom y Terry reían este dijo

-Candy si no lo besas nadie se da cuenta que tienes novio, soltaban las carcajadas_, les acababa de decir ingenuos._

Tom abrazó a Albert y Terry por el otro lado, Candy les tomaba fotos, Alister dijo

-Ve con ellos tomaré la foto.

Después Terry tomaba la cámara, le dijo

- Ahora los tres Cornwall, otra con sus novias, ahora con Albert, otra con Albert y Anthony

Y tu tómame una con ella solos, que la voy a subir con el grupo de mis ex y todos se reían

Tom le dijo – Ven Candy. La elevo en sus brazos y agregó

- Ahora tómala tu Terry, que ella estaba a punto de ser mi esposa se reían, Albert sonriente acabo con los comentarios,

-Bueno es tu turno Tom, Albert besó a Candy muy apasionadamente, ella lo abrazó después de dejarlos con sorpresa dijo

-Amor esa foto es exclusiva para nuestro álbum de bodas sonreían. Se las gano a los dos Alister comentó

-Candy estos ingratos me van a volver loco, creen que no siento feo que se pelen y digan todo eso, la abrazaba muy mimoso Paty sonreía, Archie agregó

-Oye Candy a mi tío es el que aceptamos además en cuanto se casen dejará de ser mi tío y será solo tío de Anthony, no le quedarán muchos sobrinos que presumir.

Alison y Karen se tomaban fotos, luego todas las chicas, luego todos los caballeros fue una de fotografías muy felices..

Terry bailaba con muchas damas pero Karen fue la que lo conquistó definitivamente lo tenía muy contento, ella una joven de cabello castaño cafés claro y hermosa. Ellos ya tenían su historia, solo se daban por estar juntos ahora que regresó de Canadá ambos se daban besos tiernos y cariñosos, con Anthony ya conocía a Alison pero no se habían decidió a ser novios ahora ella lo aceptaba y todo de maravilla.

Estefanía sonreía, Tom estaba cerca de ella pero en definitiva Tom y ella no se hablaban mucho ella como abogada este le valía, al final la más bonita era Candy sonreía muy mimoso con ella Tom le dijo a Candy

-Tu amiga Estefanía me recuerda a Satany. Terry que los escuchó sonreía le comentó

-Tom le tienes miedo, por eso te la recuerda. Candy le dijo

-Es abogada igual que ella, tal vez solo en eso coinciden Anthony también lo es, pero no estudian en el mismo lugar que Sandy, Fanny es muy buena Tom, se sabe defender bien, tal vez tenga que hacerme muy buena amiga de ella por si Sandy decide acercarse a recordar viejos tiempos.

Albert los vio Candy se fue con él le encantaba estar cerca de su novio, este par ya se habían puesto a platicar, apenas se acercó a Albert le tomo sus labios, este feliz por no esconderse más con ella, la abrazaba y la miraba a sus ojos muy enamorados.


	7. Diabluras

**Capítulo 7**

**Diabluras**

En los siguientes días en todos los periódicos y revistas de sociales de alto renombre se anunciaba a la hermana de los Cornwall, como un festejo muy importante en su cumpleaños y el compromiso de Alister y Patricia, esto no paso desapercibido para una mujer que desde niña odio a Candy y ahora verla más rica que nunca hizo hervir la sangre y llamo a su ex novio Robert y este dijo

-Vaya, ya lo sabes, a mi déjame en paz, ella merece tener su vida, des hiciste la mía, perdí a la mujer que amaba, me envolviste en tus enredos y seducciones y perdí el amor de una mujer que de verdad me amaba, ahora te escucho y soy tan feliz de saber que te pudres del coraje por verla mejor que tu. Este colgó la llamada, no sin antes realizar otra llamada, misma que sorprendería a su receptor.

-Si requiero una cita urgente, estaré ahí sin falta. Gracias.

Candy estaba en la mansión de Chicago sus amigos se despedían y ella se quedaba ahora con Albert y este hablaba con ella.

-Candy, me gustaría que supieras que tengo una cita con alguien no muy agradable, pero que le urge hablar conmigo y no quiero preocuparte por eso te voy a pedir que subas a tu habitación y recibiré a Robert que desea hablar conmigo al parecer muy urgente.

-Albert, gracias por informarme, estaré en mi habitación hasta que vayas a buscarme, pero no estés solo, deja que Tom te acompañe antes de irse, si no quieres que esté presente está bien, pero deja que te cuide por si trama algo, no me da confianza y sabes que me da tristeza.

-Está bien.

-Tom recibiré una visita y como estaremos juntos diremos que es asunto de negocios y tú estás conmigo, al parecer Robert desea hablar conmigo y Candy no desea que este solo con él, puedes tranquilizarla y decirle que estaremos bien. Tom abrió los ojos y dijo

- ¿Ya se fue Terry? Si se había ido y Tom lo sabía, esto causo la risa de Candy y Albert.

Llegó Robert y Tom estaba en el despacho con Albert, este se sorprendió y dijo

-Hola Tom, no sabía que estabas aquí, que gusto. Albert solo vine a advertirte que Sandy, se enteró de que Candy es una Cornwall, viene contra ella, me buscó, ella la odia y no soy el indicado, ni lo hago por despecho, solo que me preocupa, pues Candy nunca nos hizo nada, me perdonó y aun así, jamás tendré cara para verla, por obligarla a ser mi novia, y seguir un juego tonto de su hermana, perdí el amor de mi vida por Sandy y sus juegos estúpidos, sé que atacará a los hermanos de Candy y son tus sobrinos, ella no se quedará tranquila hasta ver a Candy en la calle sin nadie. Tom lo vio cambiado y muy diferente, su mirada, no manipulado por Sandy y respondió

-Robert, Mary nunca fue mi novia, ella solo te amaba a ti, estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, cuando la dejaste y lo siento mucho, sé cómo es Sandy, Terry cayó en su juego de seducción o tal vez fingió caer, pero lo cierto es que Sandy nunca te amo, estoy seguro que piensas que el hijo de Mary era mío, pero jamás estuve con ella fue un invento de Sandy, ella no volvió a tener novio y no sé si nació o no su bebe. Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que es tuyo. Albert al escucharlo dijo

- Robert te agradezco que hayas acudido a mí, estaba muy desilusionado de ti, pero al escucharte y avisarme me das una buena impresión y espero que esto no sea una trampa elaborada, porque juro que iré contra ti si algo le pasa a mi familia y tu estas en esto. Robert sonrió y dijo

-Te advierto que Sandy utilizará muchos medios, entre ellos una traición de mi parte puede hacerlo, pero ella intimidara ante todo a Candy, si habla con ella, todo puede perderse porque Candy es noble y dejará todo con tal de que ella no les haga daño, cuidado Albert, es abogada, utilizará todas las palabras que intervengan en una conversación, y las utilizará en su contra. Lo hizo conmigo y me separó de Mary. A Sandy tengo dos años de no verla y no estoy con ella, este es mi celular y aquí puedes ver que hace dos días recibí su llamada, y la mande al diablo. Tom busque a Mary, pero no tengo cara para verla, lo mismo que a Candy, gracias por decirme que tal vez soy padre, si sabes de Mary, dile que mi corazón se fue con ella y que mi fortuna completa será de su hijo si llego a nacer.

Albert revisó el número y lo anoto, de inmediato llamo a su seguridad, aviso una reunión y mando información por internet a Alister y Archie advirtiéndoles todo desde su despacho.

Albert y Tom despidieron a Robert y Candy no bajaba de su habitación, Tom se quedo pensativo por Mary y Albert preguntaba al respecto.

-La verdad Albert, Mary amaba a Robert y ellos eran novios desde muy jóvenes, ella es amiga nuestra, tengo rato de no verla, y no supe si nació o no su bebe, Candy no habla al respecto y Mary no volvió a hablar conmigo, porque Sandy dijo que éramos amantes, con eso envolvió a Robert, los celos y el coraje, en fin Terry y yo éramos muy jóvenes y ella es muy provocativa, Terry no sé si fingió o si realmente cayó en sus redes pero Candy lo vio y después de ahí, Candy no quería que Terry se acercará, hablé con ella y me explico que cuando están cerca de ella, no le gusta a Sandy que la quieran por eso se alejo de Terry, pues pensó que lo dañaría como a Robert y solo quede yo, como la conozco desde niña, pues le sé muchos trucos y ni modo que intentará seducirme a mí, no la puedo ni ver en pintura a esa bruja.

Candy estaba en la computadora y se comunicaba con Terry después con Mary y Karen, Alison y final con Sam diciéndoles que Robert vino a buscar al novio de ella para hablar y que Tom estaba con ellos, que estaba segura que Sandy tramaba algo y que temía por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Mary lloró al saber que Robert estaba ahí, y le dijo a Candy,

- Cuenta conmigo, lo que necesites, te protegeré, sabes a donde puedes ir y nadie te encontrará, jamás diré nada, solo mantén efectivo disponible contigo y veré que estés bien, seré tu escondite perfecto.

Terry le dijo que no tuviera miedo que Albert es muy astuto y Candy jamás enlazo a sus amigos hablo de uno a uno con ellos y trataba de borrar las conversaciones, la de Mary no la borró porque en ese momento escribía Alison y dijo

-Candy soy novia de Anthony hablaré con él si deseas, dime como quieres que te ayude y está dijo solo protege a Anthony de que no se le acerque Sandy y todo estará bien. Sam dijo mantén la calma no pasará nada, ya no te tiene cerca, nunca le has tenido miedo, solo lo haces por cuidar a los demás, todos son adultos Candy ya no eres una niña.

En eso tocaba Albert la puerta y ella se desconectaba y lo abrazaba

-Albert, me tenías muy preocupada, estaba escribiéndole a mis amigos, les decía que Robert vino, ¿estás bien? ¿No paso nada? se refugiaba en su pecho sin recibir respuesta de Albert. Y la besaba muy amoroso, después le comentó

-Pues al parecer está muy arrepentido de todo, pero vino a avisarme que Sandy quiere planear algo y el no desea seguirle el juego, eso y que perdió al amor de su vida por culpa de Sandy. Candy le respondió

-Albert, debemos separarnos un poco, mis estudios pueden esperar, pero no quiero que te pase nada mi amor, nosotros no anunciamos nada de nuestro noviazgo y podemos hacer una pausa entre nosotros, al final sabes lo mucho que te amo y no quiero que está loca atente como lo hizo conmigo a mis hermanos y ella no está bien de su cabeza, solo hay que probarlo y alejarme de ella a como dé lugar. Albert la vio sorprendido le respondió

-Candy no nos vamos a separar estarás conmigo, te protegeré, no nos separemos amor, no por ella vamos a dejar nuestra felicidad, te amo Candy lo sabes, podemos ir a Europa y cuidarte en otra parte, pero no nos separemos amor. Candy lo abrazó comentándole

-Albert te amo y me gustas mucho, eres muy importante para mí, necesito que tengas papeles firmados míos donde la fortuna queda a nombre de Alister y Archie, no necesito nada, solo tu amor es indispensable y sonreía. Albert agregó

-Hay que despedir a Tom y ver si ir a Escocia o Inglaterra de paseo, te parece Candy y ella sonreía sin decir nada.

Pasaron unos días y Albert salía dejando a Candy en la mansión de Chicago, Sandy se coló al salir Albert en su auto y entró vio a Candy en la sala y le dijo

-Hola santa ¿me extrañas?

-Hola Sandy ¿cómo entraste?

-Ya veo que te cuidas bien y ahora eres rica

-No tanto como tú, solo es un mínimo porcentaje, pues por ser mujer no alcanzo mucho y además pienso irme a África a trabajar, conseguí que me aceptaran en un campo misionero, ya que no deseo recordarte.

-Que mala agradecida eres, pero no te creo, mañana iré a visitar a Alister y verás que en poco tiempo deja a su prometida, después podemos hacer un buen trío entre tus hermanos y yo. Sonreía para mortificar a Candy, pero ella no hacía nada solo la miraba como si no le importará lo que sucedía, en eso llegó Anthony y dijo

- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy una amiga de Candy, no me presentarás Candy. Y esta no decía nada, solo ponía cara seria, Anthony lo noto y hablo a seguridad de inmediato molestó al no escuchar a Candy y Sandy se molestó y dijo

-Candy quieres que acabe también con él. Anthony la escuchó, respondió gritando

- Largo, fuera vieja loca, crees que vas a amenazarla frente a mí, que no ves que ella no desea que estés aquí, largo y la seguridad la sacó.

-Estas bien Candy y de ella solo salieron lágrimas y dijo

-Si Anthony gracias, esa mujer es muy peligrosa, cuídate Anthony no dejes que te utilice, sabe de leyes era mi hermana y tenle mucho cuidado, va contra los Cornwall y tú los protegerás por mí ¿verdad? Anthony la abrazó, respondiéndole

-Nadie amenaza a mi familia y se queda tranquilo para seguir molestando Candy, no tengas pendiente, no dejaré que nos amenace nadie. Sonreía muy confiado y tranquilo.

-Lo sé Anthony, gracias y salúdame a Alison dile que la quiero mucho, sonrió y se fue a su habitación. Pasaron varias horas, Albert regresó encontrando por sorpresa a Anthony ahí y este dijo,

-Vine a pasar el fin de semana tío, me encontré a una loca amenazando a Candy, llamé a seguridad y la sacaron

- ¿Donde pasó? ¿Cómo está Candy? y sin recibir respuesta Albert se fue a buscar a Candy y no estaba. Bajo y hablo con Anthony, ¿a qué hora paso eso?

-Muy temprano tío, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Candy?

-No está, háblale a seguridad, quiero el video de cómo entró la loca

Albert y Anthony vieron, escucharon todo lo que Sandy dijo, como amenazó a Candy, gravo el video en varias copias y se las envió a Alister, Terry, Tom, Archie y Anthony dijo

-Con eso es suficiente para que la arresten, está amenazando con acabar conmigo,

-No lo sé no dijo tu nombre, pero esto lo revisará Alister y sabrá por donde cuidarse y qué hacer. En menos de una hora ya todos se comunicaban con Albert y después de ver el video Terry dijo

-Busca en la computadora, me aviso de cuando estuvo Robert ahí, revisa con quien estuvo conversando, revisa todo, debe haber algo de a donde se fue Candy.

Albert vio donde Candy se fue sola y vestía sencilla como cuando fue por ella dejando todas sus cosas, llevaba una mochila sencilla y revisaba su celular y sus cosas, todo estaba ahí, su computadora, nada llevaba, Albert dijo

-Robert me lo advirtió y vio el video de cuando vino Robert

_Te advierto que Sandy utilizará muchos medios, y entre ellos una traición de mi parte puede hacerlo, pero ella intimidara ante todo a Candy, si habla con ella, todo puede perderse porque Candy es noble y dejará todo con tal de que ella no les haga daño, cuidado Albert, es abogada, utilizará todas las palabras que intervengan en una conversación, y las utilizará en su contra. Lo hizo conmigo y me separó de Mary. A Sandy tengo dos años de no verla y no estoy con ella, este es mi celular y aquí puedes ver que hace dos días recibí su llamada, y la mande al diablo, Tom busque a Mary, pero no tengo cara para verla, lo mismo que a Candy, gracias por decirme que tal vez soy padre, si sabes de Mary, dile que mi corazón se fue con ella y que mi fortuna completa, será de su hijo si llego a nacer._

Anthony escuchaba todo y no lo podía creer, dijo

-Claro que podemos probar que está loca y necesitamos a Robert de testigo, esto es una prueba de que está disponible para nosotros. En menos de una semana Alister y Archie todos estaban en la mansión y veían los videos, el de Robert, el de Sandy y el de Candy cuando se fue y Albert agregó

-Dejo firmados papeles de que si ella faltaba, la fortuna de ella era de ustedes dos. Alister dijo

-No, ella tiene que volver. Está loca se queda tras las rejas a como dé lugar. Archie dijo

-Que confianza tiene de hacer un trío esa mujer de plano es una depravada y si esta chiflada.

Albert les contó de las conversaciones en internet y que encontró una que ella no borro y es de su amiga Mary, que ella sería su escondite perfecto pero no se podían comunicar con ella y Alison dijo

-Yo sí. Pero si Candy fue con ella, no sacaremos nada de ella, no dirá nada, ella le debe algo a Candy y no confiará en nadie el lugar donde este Candy y Anthony dijo

-Tal vez África de misionera lo dijo en el video, Alison dijo

-Si a Sandy y no le creyó, vamos Anthony lo dijo para despistarla, también que solo era un mínimo porcentaje y por ser mujer casi no alcanzó fortuna, estaba mintiéndole. En eso llegó Estefanía y se ponía al corriente de todo. Anthony dijo

-Vamos a ver si eres mejor que yo, necesitamos vencer a una loca y demostrar que lo es.


	8. Locuras

**Capítulo 8**

**Locuras**

Estefanía revisaba y dijo

-Anthony tienes suerte, dos agujas no se pueden picar. Este se sorprendió preguntaba

- ¿Que quieres decir Fanny?

-Que esta mujer se parece a mí y Tom que llegaba la escuchó levantó ambas cejas, asombrado comentó

-Le dije a Candy que me recordabas a Sandy, escucharte decir eso me lo confirma, Albert lo saludaba y estaban muy serios. Tom agregó -A Candy la vieron en Texas, mi nana la vio, no sé que hace, allá esta Sandy y su casa, creen que fue a buscar a Sandy, porque ella debe estar en la Universidad, terminando sus estudios de leyes según tengo entendido, a Sandy la vio Luis mi primo y me lo confirmo.

Alister y Albert de inmediato se movieron para saber si Candy estaba en Texas y porque iría a la boca del lobo, Estefanía agregó

-Debe haber pasado para ir a otro lugar, nadie dijo que se detuvo, eso quiere decir que la vieron pasar Tom y este contestó

-Si, iba en un autobús, según me dijo mi nana, que la reconoció, Fanny sonrió y dijo

-Entonces no fue a buscar a Sandy, solo paso para esconderse en Texas, es muy grande, interesante, ella vivía allá, ahora Alison debemos buscar a Mary y traerla, ella es el escondite de Candy, es decir que ella sabe a dónde fue exactamente. Tom la vio y le dijo

-Oye de verdad te pareces a Sandy hasta cuando deduces las cosas. Albert y Alister la observaban, escuchaban muy atentos, este todo lo que deseaban era encontrar a Candy saber que tenían una copia de Sandy en Estefanía, era extraño mientras ella sonreía agregó

-Son parte del misterio, ella debe leer libros de intimidación, por eso se comporta así es una pésima diversión, pero como le dije a Anthony, dos agujas no se pueden picar, ella no me va vencer, la encerramos porque la encerramos, y me devuelve a mi defensora de oficio y Anthony soltaba la risa. Tom dijo

-Quien es tu defensora de oficio. Fanny dirigiéndole una mirada muy feliz a Tom y tomándole la barbilla le dijo

-Tu Candy. Dejándolo muy sorprendido.

Terry y Karen llegaban abrazados y saludaban. Karen dijo

-Candy no se ha comunicado con nadie verdad, no la hará, sabe que si se comunica con nosotros, sabremos donde está, ya localizaron a Mary. Albert dijo

-Ella es de Irlanda y Karen sonrió, respondió

-No ella no es de Irlanda ella es de Texas y sus familiares son Mexicanos, quien dijo que era de Irlanda. Albert contestó

-Candy. Karen mencionaba

-Candy la protege de todos, desde que trajo al mundo a su hijo, lo ocultan siempre, ella debe estar con la familia de Mary. Terry le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo

-Eres genial Karen, nadie sospecharía de Mary, nadie sabe dónde está su familia, ni siquiera Mary. Albert dijo

- ¿Como que ni siquiera Mary?, Terry respondió

-Mary es huérfana no tiene familia, su familia es su hijo y Candy ahora lo sabes, Candy debe estar con ellos, el problema es que Mary se fue de Texas y no sabemos dónde está, la única que lo sabe es Candy. Todos escuchaban, Fanny dijo

-Sabemos que pasó en autobús por Texas, sería bueno investigar en que autobús y a donde se dirigía, mínimo el camino en la que la nana de Tom la vio. Tom respondió

-Fort Worth por la 35 rumbo al sur

Es lo último que se supo de Candy, pasaba el tiempo meses y nada se sabía de ella, no daba señal de vida mientras tanto los Cornwall demandaron su desaparición ante los juzgados, dando pruebas de que su única sospechosa real era Sandy Callahan, dieron videos de evidencia de cómo entró, como amenazó a Candy con sus hermanos y a quien en ese momento llegó a defenderla, con eso fue suficiente para hacerle un estudio mental que no lo paso, quedaba encerrada hasta que Candy Cornwall Adams apareciera y si esta no aparecía la responsable era Sandy Callahan, que tal vez había atentado contra ella y para esto Robert Denison fue testigo de cómo manipulo su noviazgo y fue utilizado para terminar con su entonces hermana. Robert quedaba con una fianza por implicado, misma que sus abogados liquidaban de forma inmediata por no haber perpetuado ningún daño. Pero la acusada quedaba sin derecho a fianza, Fanny ganaba lo que había prometido a Anthony encerrarla. Todo esto se llevó aproximadamente ocho meses, de Candy lo último que se tenía era que se escondió en Texas.

Los periódicos y revistas anunciaban a Sandy Callahan como responsable de daños y perjuicios a Candy Cornwall Adams, que su fortuna era decomisada ante un juzgado y ella por mejores defensores que puso, no podía salir quedaba encerrada por solo no aparecer la dama de los Cornwall.

Mientras tanto Albert solicitó investigadores profesionales encontrando un video donde Candy subía un Autobús rumbo al sur de Texas, pero solamente eso, se buscaba por todo Texas a María Jane Scott Pérez hija del afamado escritor Thomas Scott mejor conocido por sus obras, en un plan por encontrarla se dijo que tiene un hijo del reconocido empresario y socio corporativo Robert Denison y que la dama ahora es escritora, como su famoso padre y excelente madre de un pequeño menor de tres años.

Robert Denison al leer los periódicos y ver que estaban buscando a la mujer e hijo de él sin saberlo, de inmediato buscó a Albert y se unió a ellos informándole

-Albert como se dijo esta información, ahora pueden estar en peligro, pues jamás autoricé que tenía un hijo, como salió necesito saber… pueden hacerles daño, tengo la obligación pero no de decirle a todo el mundo, lucía molesto Robert que en algunos periódicos lo tachaban de irresponsable al dejar a su hijo sin apellido.

-Bueno nosotros estamos buscando a Candy y Mary es posible que sepa donde se encuentra. Le contestaba Albert preocupado porque Robert los había ayudado, pero no para salir perjudicando a su hijo.

Ahora se unía a los Cornwall, que estaban en New York de donde movían todo ambos junto a Tom y Albert se encontraban en las oficinas de los Cornwall desde ahí, cada uno investigaba por su cuenta, mientras Robert que acababa de llegar se unía para que no dañarán la reputación de Mary y del pequeño que era desconocido su nacimiento.

Albert le informó que contrató servicio de investigadores y si ellos buscaban a Mary era para dar con Candy, pero alguien debió informar del pequeño, porque nosotros no hemos dicho nada, al buscar en Internet aparecía una fotografía de María Jane Scott con su hijo y estaba en Internet, ahora ya tenían una imagen, Alister la imprimía y la mostraba a todos siendo el más sorprendido el recién llegado Robert Denison al ver al pequeño en brazos de Mary, siendo muy parecido a él. La foto decía La famosa escritora Mary Jane Scott y su pequeño Bobby Scott.

Albert y Tom que en ese momento estaba con ellos vieron la cara de sorpresa de Robert al ver a la hermosa mujer con su hijo en brazos y Tom le comentó

-Te dije que no era mío y todos sonreían por la ocurrencia de Tom de volver a aclarar la paternidad del niño. Archie tomó la fotografía y le dijo

-Robert, le puso tu nombre al pequeño dice Bobby, esa dama de plano te quiere mucho mira que ponerle tu nombre a su hijo y tan bonito que esta debió ponerle otro y Robert le arrebató la foto y le respondió

-Oye deja en paz a mi hijo, si le puso así ella es su madre y le puede poner como le dé la gana. Ahora Robert defendía un pedazo de papel diciendo que era su hijo.

Pero Robert abrazaba la fotografía y se retiraba de ellos llorando, porque ahora acababa de conocer al hijo que no sabía que tenía, de inmediato hizo una llamada y habló con su padre, este le dijo que lo encontrarían, dando por sentado que sabía de su existencia desde que nació de inmediato se molestó, alzó la voz y todos se acercaron a él, este le reclamaba

-Como que sabías de mi hijo desde que nació, porque no me lo dijiste, fuiste el que dio la información de mi hijo para encontrarlo, fuiste tú… dímelo, molesto decía Robert a su padre, este le confirmaba que sabía que Mary estaba en New York y que no permitiría que su nieto no llevará su apellido. Colgaron y Robert estaba desencajado, comentó

-Albert mi padre sabía todo, de mi hijo, dice que Mary y mi hijo están aquí en New York y que no permitirá que mi hijo no lleve su apellido, tengo que encontrarlos, porque mi padre no tiene tacto para hacer las cosas y puede hacer enojar a Mary y ella tiene todo el derecho de su hijo, no los Denison. Albert lo abrazó y agregó

-Voy contigo, ayudaremos a Mary para encontrar a Candy. Tom se molestó diciendo

-Robert, Mary es muy influyente y no se deja de nadie, no temas por ella, su padre la dejo en una posición muy privilegiada, no darán con ella aunque lo intenten, ahora piensa como es que dicen que Candy está con ella si iba rumbo a Texas y resulta que tu padre encontró a Mary en New York, eso es cosa de mujeres, despistar a su seguidor, pero si deseas vemos la pista de tu padre, sin descartar que Candy iba rumbo a Texas, es más verídico. Terry y Anthony están siguiendo esa pista.

Alister, Tom, Albert y Robert se fueron para ver si era segura la pista de Mary y era una firma de libros en una reconocida librería en New York, efectivamente estaba Mary y varios hombres la interceptaban. Robert de inmediato se molesto se atravesó para que no la tocaran y ella lo vio asombrada al verlo mientras el ordeno que se alejaran de ella. Tom obligó a uno de ellos abrazando a Mary, Alister se acercó con ella,

-Hola Mary Jane soy Alister Cornwall, hermano de Candy, la estamos buscando y estos hombres deben ser del abuelo de su hijo, que quiere darle su apellido pero son un poco bruscos, por eso vino Robert para que no te obligarán a nada.

Ella sonrió dio las gracias, respondió

-Santo Dios, pensé que eran de la loca de Sandy, gracias por ayudarme, si me permiten término con la fila y hablamos, ¿le parece? Alister sonrió le dio las gracias, este de inmediato se comunico a con Albert que estaba en la puerta y le hizo una seña, después le hablo a su hermano para que les informará a los demás que si estaba Mary Jane aquí en New York y que hablarían con ella.

Mientras tanto Mary sonreía, firmaba los libros, muchos querían tomarse fotografías y ella se sonreía se comportaba muy amable y agradecida. Robert la veía recordaba cuando era su novia y siempre la admiro, ahora verla seguida por tanta gente y cerraba los ojos de la vergüenza de verla triunfando a pesar de su juventud, salir con un hijo y ser un buen ejemplo de mujer.

Ella estaba nerviosa al verlo, al firmar le temblaban las manos al tener tan cerca al padre de su hijo, la fila era enorme, ella fue auxiliada por personal de la librería y ella tranquilizaba las cosas diciendo que todo estaba bien, que el señor Cornwall era amistad de ella, mentía para que dejen a Alister estar ahí.

Alister pasó a un privado y le comento de la angustia que tenía de no saber nada de Candy y ella le respondió

-Pasen al privado, Albert y Alister pasaban con ella, comenzó a hablar

-Ella se reportó conmigo, nos ayudamos mucho, no sé si te comentaron que ella es enfermera, que trajo al mundo a mi hijo cuando nació, ambas nos ayudamos, sé que te quiere mucho y que pronto te casarás está muy feliz de eso, pero no la he visto últimamente, no sé si se enteró de que Sandy está en la cárcel por acoso a su persona entre otras cosas.

Hace tiempo cuando vivía su Padre, ella estudiaba por las noches enfermería y yo literatura ambas nos hacíamos compañía para cuidar a mi hijo, su padre me dio permiso, porque lo amenace con traer al abuelo de Candy, enfrentarlo por no poner la denuncia cuando trataron mal a Candy.

-El abuelo de Candy está muerto desde hace mucho Mary, comentó Albert. Y ella agregó

-No Albert, este es un secreto con el que manipule mucho al anterior padre de Candy, el se portó bien con ella por eso no le hable al señor Adams, el heredó a su única hija en vida, se dedico a sus investigaciones contra el cáncer olvidándose de todos, pero ya lo localice y le comente de todo lo que le sucedió a Candy el viene por ella, se la llevará dice que nunca se imaginó que una loca fuera hermana de su única nieta. Pensó que ya no tenía familia, pues el Señor Callahan les hablo a los Cornwall, no a los Adams, él estaba en Dinamarca y llegó hace unos días, vine por él. Candy está estudiando medicina. Albert sonrió, Alister al escucharla se asombró, comentó

-Nosotros también queremos a Candy y hablaremos con ella, pero necesitamos saber dónde está.


	9. Reencuentros

**Capitulo 9**

**Reencuentros**

En eso se escuchaba un escándalo afuera. Tom y Robert tranquilizaban a un señor muy molesto que deseaba hablar con la escritora, un señor grande de cabello blanco con bigote y barba blanca de ojos verdes decía.

-La señorita me está esperando, no me iré sin ella, he dicho. Tom se quedaba como piedra al ver al admirador de Mary, esta salió sonriendo efusivamente alzó la voz diciendo

- ¡Señor Edward! Lo estaba esperando, que gusto y los gerentes de la librería le hacían honor al señor y ella lo presentaba ante todos El es el Doctor Edward Adams Hall, especialista investigador contra el cáncer, todos se asombraban mientras ella lo abrazaba muy cariñosa. El señor sonrió comentando

-Hija eres muy asediada, por favor estos hombres no me dejaban pasar a verte ni que te fuera a robar, ella le daba un beso y se tomaba de su brazo, rumbo a una salida con él. En eso otro señor mayor la detenía, dijo

-Mary Jane ya cumplí con tu petición, ahora quiero a mi nieto, ella respondió

-Esta bien señor Denison su nieto lo quiere ver, pero no puede darle su apellido, usted es su abuelo no su padre, acompáñeme deje que me lleve al Doctor Adams de aquí, atrás estaban con la boca abierta Tom y Robert mientras que Alister sonreía siguiéndola. Albert lucía triste y caminaba sorprendido. Subieron a un auto, Alister iba adelante, los dos ancianos custodiaban a Mary y ella le decía a su chofer

- Al departamento John por favor.

Llegaron a una zona muy lujosa donde Mary bajaba con los señores y subían por un elevador seguidos por Tom, Robert y Albert que llegaban en otro auto. Alister les decía el número del departamento. Albert se quedaba llamando a Archie para luego subir

Se abrió el elevador y un pequeñito corría, decía

- ¡Mami!

-Bobby, mi amor ya estoy aquí cielo, Lucy ofréceles algo a los caballeros.

-Hola mi hombrecito ya llego tu abuelo a verte y el otro anciano el Dr. Adams lo veía comentaba

-Mi amigo tan serio que se veía usted mire nada mas como lo cambia un niño, mientras lo escuchaban Tom y Robert al ver a su padre cargando y que ya conocía al niño, este le decía

-"Bolito, mi ten se quedó en mi casa, vas a ir a jugar conmigo"

-Si mi niño, claro que voy a ir a jugar al tren contigo, solo que tu madre no me dejaba hasta que localizara a este hombre para traerte muchos regalos y el niño lo vio diciendo

-"Es santacoss" y los ancianos sonreían por cómo dijo que era Santa Clos

Robert lo vio y se enternecía al ver a su padre con él. Mary lo observaba, se retiraba a cambiarse de ropa para dejarlos solos y que estuviera con su hijo.

Tom se acercó a Alister, le preguntó quién era ese hombre, al único que reconoció fue al padre de Robert. Albert ya había llegado con ellos observaba a los demás y respondió

-El es el abuelo de Candy, el doctor lo escuchó se puso de pie y preguntó

- ¿Dónde está Candy, Cornwall? Alister respondió

- Escondida por Mary por eso estoy aquí, llevamos meses buscándola ahora me dice que está estudiando medicina, ya viene para acá mi familia para saber dónde está. El Doctor asombrado agregó

-Candy está estudiando medicina, que maravillosa sorpresa, entonces no será problema que se vaya conmigo, vivo metido en un hospital ahora me dicen que mi nieta vivía con una loca como hermana y que un par de Cornwall se hacían pasar por hermanos de ella, dándole mucho dinero y aun así se les escapó para irse a estudiar medicina… cuando yo solo tengo una nieta a la que pensé había perdido junto con mi hija. Interesante… sonreía el doctor, el abuelo Denison lo escuchó y comentó

-Vamos Adams las cosas no son así, ella fue adoptada por Callahan, su hija verdadera le salió mala, como no se iba a quedar con una hija que si le salió muy buena y trajo al mundo a mi nieto ella sola. El Dr. Adams se asombró y respondió,

- ¿Mi nieta hizo eso? ¿Ella sola? es mi nieta, Denison ya me estoy ilusionando por conocer a Candy. Qué bueno que te hice caso y vine, pensé que era un truco para firmar libros… Gracias. Después se escuchó el elevador llegando más personas a encontrarse con Mary entraba, Archie y Anthony, ellos vieron al niño a dos ancianos a Robert, Albert, Alister y Tom, se saludaban

-Mira Archie este es mi hijo Bobby. Mary lo escuchó sonreía devolviéndose a su habitación pues se le salían las lágrimas, no podía soportar la emoción de tenerlo ahí con su hijo.

Alister la vio y después agregó con cierto grado de aclarar y comentar a su hermano y a su primo todo lo que ahora sabía,

-Este es el doctor Edward Adams Hall, quien vino a reclamar a su nieta Candy quién es enfermera, trajo al mundo al pequeño Bobby, estudia actualmente medicina y el famoso doctor se quiere llevar a Dinamarca a su nieta. El doctor se quedo asombrado y agregó

-Por eso me trajeron hijo, porque nadie puede cuidar a mi nieta, así que vino su abuelito por ella y sonrió de lado, dejando con media sonrisa a Anthony y con cara de susto a Albert, este comentó

-Todos lo daban por desparecido a usted señor Adams, el doctor respondió

- ¿Tú quien eres hijo? Albert se sorprendió pues se llevaría a Candy con él, contestó

-El prometido de su nieta William Albert Andrew, el doctor asombrado respondió

- ¿Mi nieta está comprometida con usted? y me mandaron llamar para ocultarla, que interesante… y dígame porque no la cuido usted de la loca y de los hermanos ricos que la hicieron correr… Archie de inmediato reacciono molesto, dijo

-Como se atreve ella no huyo de mi, ella se fue por protegernos, la loca de su hermana quería un trió… lastimar a los que se le acercaran a Candy, esa mujer es una depravada, pero en ningún momento a Candy se le ha tratado mal… Ella nos quiere como hermanos, somos primos de ella, Alister y yo la apreciamos señor Adams. El doctor sonrió deduciendo

-Interesante, por pedacitos me voy enterando de todo… bien decía mi madre que no hay como meter hilos para sacar listones. Albert sonreía con él, pues al parecer él no sabía nada, lo trajeron pero apenas se estaba enterando de todo, Mary no salía de su habitación.

Alister desesperado comentó

-Mary ya se está tardando. Albert contesto

-Debe estarse comunicando con Candy, Alister. Este de inmediato entendió.

Mientras Robert tenía a su hijo haciéndole avioncito y jugando, Tom le hacía segunda acercándose haciendo ruidos y el abuelo se cubría para jugar también haciendo reír a su nieto. Albert más tranquilo hablaba con el doctor Adams, se contaban cosas de Candy, de cómo confundió a sus primos con un par de niñitos, este se sonreía y cuando el abuelo Denison hizo de muerto el doctor se sorprendió, pensó que le estaba dando algo, detuvo la conversación, después seguía jugando, el doctor le dijo a Albert

-Este hombre está loco con su nieto, mira que asustarme y parecer que tiene un paro respiratorio, nada… se está haciendo el muertito con su nieto. Albert feliz por como lo explicaba y como se llevaría de maravilla con el abuelo de Candy. Salió Mary, saludaba a todos los caballeros comentando,

-En un rato más llega Candy, gustan algo de beber. Todos se sorprendieron, como que llega Candy, todo el tiempo estuvo allí, solo que estaba escondida en New York, todos estaban pasmados, pensaban que irían a buscarla a Texas. Albert confirmando mencionó,

-Disculpe Mary, ¿donde ha estado Candy todo este tiempo?

-Aquí en mi departamento, estudia en Harvard medicina, ya va muy avanzada en sus estudios traje sus documentos, solo que nadie sabía exactamente donde estaba. El doctor agregó asombrado

-Mi nieta estudia en Harvard, debe ser buena. Mary muy orgullosa contestó

-Ella no es buena, es excelente doctor Adams. Estos son los papeles por si desea irse a Dinamarca a estudiar. Albert se puso de pie agregó

- ¿Se va a ir a Dinamarca? Mary respondió

-Bueno, tengo meses de no verla, esto era por si deseaba irse con la familia de su madre. Ella no sabe de su abuelo, apenas lo va a conocer.

Albert empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, se acercó a la entrada, sentía que perdía a Candy, tenía meses de no saber nada de ella, todo el tiempo estuvo cerca en New York, escondida estudiando medicina sin acercarse con ellos, todo por la loca de su ex hermana. En eso sonó el elevador y al abrirse, Albert iba a bajar y Candy y el se vieron de frente, ella no podía salir del elevador porque estaba Albert ambos se veían, ella sonrió, él la abrazó se metió al elevador con ella. Dejando a todos atrás sin verla. Albert la besaba con todo su amor y ella le tomaba su cuello y lo acariciaba. Candy emocionada dijo,

- ¡Albert mi amor! Que gusto… no sabía que estabas aquí, lo besaba apasionada, hacía tanto que no veía a su novio. Detuvieron el beso y sonreían enlazando sus miradas, Albert le respondió,

-Tampoco sabía que estabas aquí… de haberlo sabido… jamás te dejaría tanto tiempo lejos. Ella se escondía en su pecho, mientras que Albert suspiraba y la abrazaba - ¡Te Amo Candy! porque no volviste… porque te escondiste hasta de mí… porque Candy.

-Porque entre más cerca este de ustedes, Sandy no se alejará.

-Candy… Sandy está en la cárcel por acoso a tu persona y tus hermanos…. Ella lo interrumpió

-La metieron a la cárcel… ¡que barbaros! ¿le hicieron estudio mental?

-Si mi amor, pero no puede seguir el proceso hasta que regreses. Robert confirmó todo ante el juez y tuvo que pagar una fianza por su participación el fue nuestro testigo, ella detuvo todo hasta que volvieras y mientras ella está detenida sin poder salir, pensaba que iba a salir para que no la acusaras, pero las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba, ahora está detenida y encerrada hasta que tu regreses. Candy emocionada agregó

-Albert tenía tantas ganas de verte, te extrañé tanto, no sabes cuánto, estaba preocupada, Mary me dijo que había una posibilidad de irme con la familia de mi madre… a Dinamarca y sin verte Albert. Lo beso con tal ternura mientras salían sus lágrimas, Albert respondió,

-Si, ya conocí a tu abuelo está arriba con todos incluyendo a la familia Denison que fue el padre de Robert quien trajo a tu abuelo para poder ver a su nieto, lo puso como condición Mary… ambos sonreían, Candy sorprendida preguntó

- ¿Abuelo? pobre de Alister ahora tengo abuelo, iban encerrados en el elevador. Albert agregó

-Mejor quito el candado del elevador y volvemos antes que tu abuelo desee operarme.

- ¡Operarte! pues ni que fuera doctor

-Si Candy es un especialista medico muy famoso es el doctor Edward Adams Hall. Candy dijo

-El especialista en la cura contra el cáncer.

-Si… Es tu abuelo. En eso se abría el elevador quedando todos los caballeros en el frente viendo a Candy y Albert muy sonrientes, salió el pequeño y dijo

- ¡Tía Candy! Qué bueno que llegaste. Ella lo tomo en sus brazos y le daba besos

-Hola Bobby, cuando llegaste mi cielo,

-Huy hace mucho que estoy aquí, ya tengo papá… todos se reían, por como el niño le respondía.

Candy veía a todos, Archie la abrazó con mucho cariño sin desear soltarla y besando su cabeza, Alister se acercó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le daba besos por su carita, se le salían las lágrimas ella los abrazaba, los jugaba. Anthony se unía al abrazo Tom sonriente la saludaba, Mary se acercó. Candy le dijo,

-Ya tenía ganas de verte, no pensabas venir. Mary le dijo

-Candy el es el Dr. Edward Adams Hall, ella contestó

-Si, es un especialista muy reconocido no se habla de nadie como de usted Abuelo, él se sorprendió cambio su cara, ella se separó de los caballeros que estaban a su alrededor y lo abrazó, le dio de besos y se quedaba con su abrazo. El abuelo no la soltaba estaba mudo, lo dejo sin palabras.

Al verlos juntos, los ojos eran del mismo verde intenso. Candy sonreía y el estaba fascinado observándola que era muy hermosa y era su nieta, ahora entendía como la querían si era muy cariñosa, al ver que no decía nada el abuelo Denison dijo

-Vamos doctor que le comió la lengua el ratón, es su nieta no es una niña, pero es su nieta y se sonreía sin poder hablar. Albert como le había dicho a Candy dejo mudo a su abuelo. Su abuelo emocionado respondió

-Es muy parecida a mi esposa y mi hija Elizabeth, es difícil verla no tiene nada de su padre, su cara es idéntica a mi hija y a mi esposa, como cree que me siento, como si tuviera a un ángel en mis brazos, no es una niña a la que le voy a hacer avioncito Denison. Todos se sonreían y Candy no era soltada por su eminente abuelo, parecía que no deseaba soltarla nunca y ella aprovechaba su abrazo, el hacía mucho que estaba solo y ahora tenía una nieta y estudiando medicina y no lo sabía.

Candy mando traer comida para todos, estaba muy feliz, el pequeño traía vueltos locos a los Denison y el abuelo no deseaba irse de ahí, Robert aprovechaba que su padre tenía buena influencia con la madre de su hijo y tampoco se quería ir. Albert al ver todos tan tranquilos los invito a pasar un fin de semana con ellos, en el fondo quería hablar con el abuelo de Candy para que no se fuera a Dinamarca. Candy mencionaba que ella tenía una clase con un doctor muy gruñón y que por lo pronto no deseaba faltar, su abuelo respondió,

-Quiero ir contigo, me encantaría ver al gruñón de tu maestro, tal vez me de unas lecciones de carácter.

Albert era otro que no se quería ir, los demás estaban esperando seguros de que Candy estaba en Texas, pero algo paso que nadie se imaginaba, como es que Candy estuvo rumbo a Texas y se lo preguntaba Tom a Albert. Candy escuchaba le respondió,

-Es un despiste para que piensen que estaría por allá. Ambos sonreían por la ocurrencia y que funcionó muy bien por mucho tiempo. Anthony hablaba con Robert, este vio de reojo que Mary los observaba, mientras le daba de comer al niño, se disculpo con Anthony y fue a hablar con ella.

-Escuche que mi padre no debe darle el apellido a Bobby sino yo, acaso deseas que nuestro hijo lleve el apellido Denison, cuando tienen uno más digno. Ella se sonrió, por el halago y Robert al ver que estaba sin molestarse continuo, -Ahora que si deseas que lleve el apellido, será bueno que lo llevará su madre primero y ella se sorprendió. Lo vio a los ojos, este la vio esperando alguna respuesta de ella, pero ella no dejaba de verlo sin poder decir nada, al no hacerla reaccionar se acercó, la abrazó y al oído le dijo - Mary espero a que escribas un libro para que me respondas o deseas casarte conmigo y seguir los planes que una vez hicimos los dos. Ella no pudo contenerse más lo abrazó muy fuerte y el la unió más hacia él y el niño los interrumpió

-Mami, ya termine de comer. Ambos lo vieron y Robert dijo

- Bobby, ven acá. Tomó al niño, lo abrazó y con el otro brazo la ajusto a ella, para que no se fuera. Mary lloraba emocionada, Robert el hombre que tanto había amado estaba con ella, y con su hijo, no pensaba que era amante de Tom, pues había llegado con él, ahora tenerlo ahí junto a ella, sabía que la loca de Sandy estaba encerrada.

Albert mientras tanto hablaba con el abuelo, le ofrecía su casa de New York a su entera disposición, le comento que estaba pasando con la loca y como todo se había resuelto a pesar de que opuso mucha resistencia, pues al hacerle el estudio mental, mostro un grave problema de agresividad compulsiva y dañina, misma que no permitiría una actividad normal ni en su carrera, ni ante la sociedad, dejándola encerrada.

El abuelo dijo que cuando comenzó a investigar, decidió dejar protegida a su hija y se retiro para realizar las investigaciones, pero después de su muerte estas solo sirvieron para refugiarse, después de haber perdido a su hija y a su nieta, ahora que la recuperaba no dejaría a Candy, la apoyaría para que fuera doctora y si desea la enseñaría a seguir sus investigaciones contra el cáncer. Candy estaba feliz le comentaba,

-Bueno hay un hospital de los Andrew, en cuanto me gradúe Albert me dijo que podía estar ahí, que te parece si vas al área de investigación y estaré contigo Abuelo.

-Me parece bien pero primero, tengo una propuesta pendiente en Harvard, me quedaré con mi nieta hasta que se gradúe, Harvard me debe mucho, ahora me lo cobraré, estaré vigilando a los maestros gruñones hija y ambos sonreían.


	10. Concluir

**Capitulo 10**

**Concluir**

Mientras Albert los escuchaba no podía estar más feliz, Candy ya tenía a su abuelo aquí y no lo dejaría ir, así le diera el hospital a su nombre no lo dejaría ir.

Entonces sonó el celular de Robert, casi a la par sonaba el de Anthony y el de Alister rematando con el de Albert y todos se miraban entre sí, del lugar donde estaba resguardada Sandy, había escapado con ayuda de alguien más, entre mensajes y llamadas todos se miraban Albert se acercó a Candy posesivo la abrazó,

-No te volverás a esconder, no sin tu abuelo y sin mí, tus primos y toda tu familia… esta vez no. Alister y Archie se comunicaban con sus novias para avisar de Candy y de Sandy, vieron como Candy se movía inquieta, su abuelo se acercaba al verla inquieta comentó

-Hija no deje nada pendiente, mi única actividad aquí eres tú y la de mayor prioridad de mi vida, pero no puedes creer que alguien pueda hacer lo que ya hizo, pues todos sabemos que no cometerá los mismos delitos una loca es más hábil que una persona normal, pero tu cuentas con un ejército por familia, no subestimes a las personas que te aman. Candy lo vio, le respondía

-Por su culpa perdí a mi padre, las únicas fracturas que he tenido fueron por ella, mis amigos perdían a sus parejas, no la subestimo ella quiere a mi familia, porque quiere lo que jamás tuvo, para colmo dice no quererlo y le hace daño, es tan especial, que casi puedo sentir lo que hará. Su Abuelo la abrazó le agregó

-Eso es mucho mejor que no saber nada, es una posibilidad muy inteligente, la conoces mejor que todos, ella no sabe quien está contigo ahora, todos saben que no está bien lo que hizo y lo que querrá hacer… vamos hija, no eres descendiente de cobardes, no estás sola y no haces nada fácil que te cuiden los que te quieren. Candy sonrió estaba en medio de su abuelo y Albert, Alister se acercó, los demás la veían ella agregó

-No hará nada por dos o tres semanas, después se moverá sola, ya su fortuna debe estar vigilada, no buscará a las personas que conoce, sino a personas que no la conocen, no irá a Texas, se esconderá.

-Déjate cuidar por nosotros dijo Alister, que encontrarte fue un lio, pero encontrar a alguien perseguido es mucho más fácil. Albert agregó

-Por lo pronto, tenemos una boda pendiente, el Abuelo vino a cuidar a su pequeña y vivirá con ella. Candy muy sonriente agregó

-Excelente Abuelo ahora estaremos juntos, serás mi mejor maestro. Este la miraba muy enternecido por lo que ahora ese par aunque se casará, tendría a su nieta con él. El tiempo pasaba, Candy seguía en el departamento de Mary, ahora ahí estaba con ella su abuelo, su novio la visitaba, decidieron no mover a Candy de ahí, porque la escuela estaba muy cerca, el abuelo ahora estaba en la Universidad de Harvard dando algunos proyectos que había pendientes y conferencias de sus avances contra el Cáncer. Candy no se perdía nada de él.

-Dr. Anderson, por favor no es ningún problema, volver a dar conferencias, solo quiero descansar un poco para después dedicarme a la investigación de nuevo, he decidido quedarme aquí por un tiempo y volver a investigar solo que estoy realizando cambios, pues no volveré a Dinamarca, me quedo en América con los Andrew.

- ¿Con los Andrew?

-Si, ellos me están ayudando a realizar los cambios,

- Eso significa que estará investigando en sus instalaciones y no en las nuestras

- Seamos honestos Dr. Anderson, ellos me han abierto las puertas para la investigación, aquí tendría que justificar los gastos para ver si es posible me dejen investigar, con los Andrew, tengo todo dispuesto, solo que tenía pendiente algunas cosas aquí, quiero terminar mis compromisos con Harvard, dijo que una serie de conferencias lo dejarían satisfecho, pues bien, los estudios de mi nieta los hará en este lugar,

- ¿Su nieta Dr. Adams?

-Si mi nieta, ella se prepara para ser doctora

- Es un honor que esté con nosotros, una Adams considérela becada por completo

- Gracias, no esperaba menos. Salía el Dr. Adams y el Dr. Anderson hablaba con el Dr. Phillips

-Tenemos a dos Adams en Harvard, hay que actualizar todo y convencer a Adams de que se quede a investigar con nosotros, les ganaremos a los Andrew no le parece Dr. Phillips

-Sería fantástico y conocer a la nieta eso sería mucho mejor.

Albert siempre se robaba a Candy seguían siendo tan novios como el primer día, pero no lo anunciaban ni salían al público pues ya pasaban dos meses, no se había sabido nada de Sandy, Alister y Archie contrataron personal extra que vigilar el edificio del departamento de Candy, Albert vivía junto a ella, el abuelo, ya se sabían todo entre los tres y el abuelo de Candy estaba muy feliz, pues Albert realizó sus traslados, sus avances de Dinamarca a América trasladando toda la mudanza, haciendo arreglos para sus proyectos.

-Abuelo, no crees que Harvard al tenerte con ellos quieran que te quedes de forma definitiva y que no te vayas con Albert.

-No lo dudo, pero entre que si ellos desean que me quede o no, eso no es problema, Albert me ayudo a traer todo y está consciente de que no se irá mi nieta de América, no le importa las investigaciones, le importa mi nieta, ¿no es así Albert?

-Por algo es un excelente investigador Dr. Adams, si, me interesa mucho su nieta, hemos decidido casarnos en privado, respecto a las investigaciones no se preocupe, donde quiera investigar cuenta con mi apoyo, es el futuro de mi esposa.

- Eres bueno hijo… para los negocios mejor, me dieron los estudios de Candy becados por completo, me ofrecerán la luna y saben que los Andrew me respaldan, pero ellos tienen avances inconclusos en los que puedo ayudar, solo que no deseo que me estén presionando con el presupuesto, que ellos se encarguen de eso, Candy abrazo a Albert y estos estaban muy felices, ese fin de semana irían a la boda de Paty y Alister.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba en clase con el doctor Chesterton un doctor particularmente gruñón, que nadie en su aula podía ganar en sus explicaciones, se daban por vencidos antes de seguirle un juego que el dominaba muy orgulloso.

Comenzó la clase y su típico debate fue novedoso

**-El cuerpo humano no es una bacteria **es un grupo completo hecho en el genoma humano por las células y depende al cien por ciento de ellas, página 23 del libro de especialidades medicas en avances genéticos**. **Candy contestó al tema

-Este libro es de 1978 y los avances médicos afirman que el cuerpo humano es una bacteria y que tenemos dos kilos de bacterias no especificadas, usted debate que dependemos de las células madre, y no puede ser así.

- Señorita Cor… que

-Candy Cornwall Adams, doctor

-Me está debatiendo que somos una bacteria

-Así es doctor, de hecho este libro ya fue cambiado por doctores en Europa, este sonriente agegó

-Y usted que es de las que inicia el curso me dirá que investigó el tema, ahora la quiero al frente y lo explica para todos

-Gracias doctor, pasando al frente dijo El Genoma Humano secuenció la información genética contenida en el 10% de las células que forman el cuerpo humano. El 90% restante no son células humanas sino un auténtico ecosistema de unos cien billones de bacterias que habitan en nuestro cuerpo. Las alteraciones que se producen en esta población de microorganismos tienen serias consecuencias para la salud; de hecho influyen hasta tal punto en el cuerpo que pueden llegar a modificar la conducta y el desarrollo cerebral.

Hay estudios que demuestran que animales de laboratorio que crecen en total ausencia de bacterias tienen un desarrollo corporal deficiente, un cerebro distinto e inmaduro y su sistema inmunitario es incompleto. Lo bueno es que si a estos animales se les trasplanta la flora de individuos normales, recuperan la normalidad.

- Le falta mucho por avanzar mi querida niña, debería estudiar más acerca del cuerpo humano, estamos hechos de células y ahora todos debemos considerarnos de bacterias

-Doctor no es considerarnos es realmente contenerlas para sobrevivir, que el ser humano pueda desarrollarse y funcionar normalmente existen evidencias indirectas de que afecta a nuestra bioquímica cerebral. Es posible que estos mecanismos estén implicados en enfermedades como el autismo.

-jovencita y los trastornos gastrointestinales se cuentan entre las complicaciones que sufren las personas con autismo y merman su calidad de vida. La causa última de esta asociación todavía se desconoce,

-Doctor muchos niños autistas tienen un tipo de bacteria en su flora intestinal que el resto de los niños no tiene. Este organismo en concreto pertenece al género Sutterella, aunque su presencia está asociada a patologías digestivas inflamatorias como la enfermedad de Crohn o la colitis ulcerosa.

-No lo considero así, está mal jovencita, el doctor Adams intervino

-Doctor, no lo creo así casi dos kilos de células bacterianas habitan en nuestro cuerpo, el hecho de que una gran parte de pacientes autistas tengan alterados el tipo y la cantidad de especies de la flora intestinal es una situación en la que todavía no se sabe qué es primero, si el huevo o la gallina. "la conexión cerebro-intestino es bidireccional" y parece ser prometedora. Es que una flora intestinal adecuada no sólo genera vitaminas y aminoácidos esenciales para la supervivencia del cuerpo humano, sino que también estimula el sistema inmunitario. La mayoría de células inmune competentes conviven con las bacterias en la pared del intestino y es principalmente allí donde entran en contacto con los antígenos del exterior y el sistema aprende a diferenciar lo propio de lo ajeno. Todavía no se sabe si las alteraciones gastrointestinales en el autismo son algo más que sintomáticas, pero en otros casos sí lo son. En pacientes con enfermedad de Crohn o esclerosis múltiple, que sí tienen una base autoinmune, la flora intestinal está alterada, y se ha demostrado que enriqueciéndola, se mejoran sus afectaciones neurológicas. Alguna duda doctor Chesterton,

-No, entonces ella está en lo correcto, dijo el doctor Chesterton, el doctor Adams agregó

-Así es, solo que antes nadie investigaba hasta donde las opciones terapéuticas en estudio es restaurar la población de bacterias y alterar el sistema inmunitario del paciente mediante el consumo de pro bióticos o de determinados gusanos helmintos (parasitarios) no patógenos. Aunque esta última opción no suene deliciosa, ya se han obtenido resultados en varios pacientes y en este país se han iniciado estudios clínicos en personas autistas y pacientes con esclerosis múltiple o con alergias alimentarias graves.

Y con cara de incredulidad como jamás se había visto a un medico eminente orgulloso darle la razón a una señorita poco probable y atinada, dijo

-Esta bien señorita esta vez le doy la razón, la salvó el doctor… y viendo que esperaba ser presentado dijo

-Soy el abuelo de ella, estudiamos ese tema anoche. Se termino la clase, Candy Salía con su abuelo conversando por el debate histórico que ya esperaba ganar

-Te lo dije abuelo ese tema, es muy confuso, pero no significa que no tenga la razón, este dijo

-Me tienes sorprendido, es acaso que si vas a estudiar mi especialidad Candy

-Abuelo en esta carrera lo importante no es dirigirse a un camino, sino tener en la mira varios caminos para al momento de tomar una decisión diversificar las opciones. El doctor Chesterton que iba detrás dijo

-Sencillamente bien dicho señorita Cornwall, ser especialista no siempre te da una oportunidad, en diversificar tienes muchas oportunidades, se presentó con el abuelo de Candy. —Dr. Robert Chesterton, especialista en microorganismos, el doctor muy amable dijo

- Dr. Edward Adams Hall. Dejando mudo al doctor, sin poder seguirlos se quedo helado mientras se alejaban Candy y su Abuelo.

En una clínica pequeña particular se escapaba una mujer, vestida de enfermera con una pañoleta en la cabeza, muy mareada, se ocultaba en un edificio de condominios por los que se introducía para escapar, se quedaba reposando el cansancio, buscando algún lugar que la aceptará sin investigar, camino a los lugares donde abundaba la pobreza, ella se asombró de lo que veía, gente sin dinero recibía comida en un lugar de indigentes y se iba por ahí.

Asustada por todo lo que sentía, miedo, frustración, coraje, por todo lo que recordaba poco a poco, se enfurecía, cansada, se quedaba dormida, en el lugar donde todos los indigentes eran atendidos.

-Que vez de nuevo por aquí, Phillips

-Aquella mujer sin cabello ha de ser cáncer, pero se muestra muy desconectada de todo, la vestidura es de un hospital, reporta que hay una mujer de veinte a veinticinco años, no te acerques, solo repórtala John, que vengan a verla los que conocen de eso.

- Está bien… no te le acerques para que no huya, les diré que se encarguen de ella mientras duerme.

Mientras dormía, los que se hacían cargo la trasladaban de ahí a un hospital, la reportaban a personas desaparecidas, la anestesiaban ya que mostraba una gran cicatriz en la cabeza, que consideraron reciente, la policía la identifico plenamente llevándola a una clínica con seguridad.

-Sr. Cornwall, la señorita Sandy Callahan fue encontrada, esta resguardada, al parecer, le intentaron hacer una operación cerebral, es una persona con falta de licencia, ya la detectaron, ella durmió a quienes le hicieron la operación, la tenemos recluida, y al parecer esa operación no es correcta, la verán los especialistas.

-Gracias Comandante, estábamos muy preocupados por que estuviera suelta, solo manténganla bien, nosotros no queremos nada malo para ella, quienes le hayan hecho daño, sean retenidos y juzgados, nosotros avisaremos a la familia.

En Lakewood de nuevo después de mucho tiempo

-Hola Mary, que gusto verte tan feliz, tu suegro te adora y ese esposo tuyo tienen mucha pila para el pequeño Bobby

-No solo para él, sonreía dejando a todas riéndose apenadas

-Lo que sucede Candy es que estoy embarazada nuevamente y espero que tenga pila suficiente para que cuide de nuestro hijo, y de su bebe me toca gira y dice que irán conmigo ¿Cómo ves?

-Lo que veo Mary es que luces feliz, como mi querida Paty ahora que regreso de su luna de miel, esta radiante. Paty se ruborizaba. Candy la abrazaba, Annie dijo

-Candy te has propuesto en que todos vengamos el fin de semana para mantenernos ruborizadas a todas,

-Mi abuelo tenía deseos de ver a los Denison, coincide que todos pudieron venir, es un milagro, pero realmente Albert y yo tenemos otra idea. Annie dijo

-Mientras no sea ocultar de nuevo al guapo e inteligente novio Candy

En eso llegaron los jóvenes y los abuelos, entrando muy contentos, llegaban unos hombres con papeles y carpetas

- ¿Están listos? Albert dijo

- Si señor Juez, todos los presentes estamos listos para que nos case. Todos asombrados pues no lucían ropas muy elegantes y solo era de manera legal, se estaban casando Candy y Albert, los testigos eran Archie y Alister con sus parejas.

La comida fue muy feliz, sorprendidos por la boda brindaban en el comedor tan grande donde se habían juntado los amigos y la familia. En los jardines, se acomodaba un pequeño lugar con asientos blancos, para la ceremonia religiosa, misma que observaban por los ventanales los abuelos

-Dr. Adams, creo que la boda lleva todo el complemento

-Así es Denison, la planeamos los tres ahora que estuvimos viviendo en el departamento de su nuera, ya era tiempo que mis nietos se casaran, en un descuido le haré compañía pronto, no deje de enseñarme el truco del avioncito. Sonreían animadamente mientras Candy se subía a cambiarse, Albert les dijo que a las cuatro era la ceremonia religiosa y que no faltaran, haciendo a todos reír y correr a arreglarse pues faltaban dos horas.

La boda se llevo a cabo, una fiesta de noche, con música y todos los detalles en privacidad se casaban Candy y Albert

-Annie, debemos iniciar nuestra boda, a menos que la desees privada como esta

-Archie, con tal de estar a tu lado, no me molestaría mucho en una boda ostentosa, y preocupante con la de tu hermano tuvimos, fue muy larga para concluir con un par de horas y el evento quedo bien, ambos se besaban. Candy conversaba con Albert

-Lo siento amor me gustaría terminar mis estudios, solo porque estoy de vacaciones acepto salir de luna de miel, pero en realidad mi luna de miel eres tu Albert,

-Iremos a descansar, a celebrar que somos felices, deja de presionarte hasta Denison ya está con su segundo hijo en camino es feliz, porque no serlo nosotros, no importa que sigas estudiando,

-Te amo Albert, mi abuelo está muy contento ahora dice que Alister será su nieto también

-Este que no le gusta, se deja consentir, tu abuelo les sacará temas que en su vida había oído, ya lo quiero escuchar,

Albert y Candy se iban de luna de miel después de una hermosa boda que por fin decidieron llevar a cabo, ellos felices tomaban el vuelo, los Denison muy contentos por fin formaban una hermosa familia. Robert le devolvía con creces el amor a Mary que de ser la autora más seria, ahora sonreía, le daba un hermanito a su hijo que nacería en cinco meses, el abuelo solicito otros tres más para que valiera la pena. Robert aceptaba gustoso mientras Mary lo miraba con sorpresa.

Alister y Patricia, estaban muy felices en compañía del abuelo de Candy quien los tenía fascinados con sus ideas por sus avances ahora tecnológicos ante ellos los dejaba asombrados.

Archie, anunció su futuro matrimonio en la boda. Annie quien acepta gustosa y feliz, el no quería dejar para el final a sus hijos, le encantaba el niño de Robert, él quería el suyo, Annie no dejaba de reír por ello.

Sandy en el hospital, realizaron una operación solo para mantenerla estable, pues lo que le hicieron no era necesario, ella genéticamente no era así eso era psicológico, sin embargo con la intervención, lo único que hicieron fue lastimarla, una verdadera injusticia o cobro por las maldades que había realizado en su juventud, ahora terminaba sus estudios de leyes muy molesta con dieciocho años de prisión por los delitos cometidos, lo que más años le dio fue el haber escapado.

Terry se regresó a Inglaterra llevándose a su novia Karen con él, Tom hizo amistad con Estefanía, pero le sacaba la vuelta, ella que le llamaba tanto la atención Tom, se lo perdió.

Anthony se comprometió con Alison, ellos llevaban su relación muy estable, Tom conoció a una arquitecta de nombre Julia con ella se casó.

Candy encargó bebe aunque todavía no se graduaba tuvo dos hermosas niñas que volvían loco a su bisabuelo.

**FIN**


End file.
